<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dança Celeste by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616668">Dança Celeste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel'>Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy AU, I swear I've spent 5 years writing this, Prince Natsu, star dancer Lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aquela que sob as estrelas dança, quem sobre o trono descansa..."</p>
<p>As coisas vão mal no continente de Ishgar.<br/>O trono do Reino Phyron foi usurpado e os Star Dancers se tornaram prêmios de uma caçada sem fim, liderada pelo novo monarca do trono de fogo. Abandonados pelas estrelas, tudo parece sucumbir à desordem.<br/>Tudo parece estar ligado à palavras antigas, de significado obscuro. Talvez, poderiam elas conter uma solução? Ou seriam apenas um anúncio do caos que estava por vir?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo - O rei das chamas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sejam bem vindos à história que é meu atual xodózinho. Eu passei os últimos 5 anos escrevendo ela e finalmente resolvi postar aqui no ao3.<br/>Boa leitura a todos~</p>
<p>Ana/Chibi~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O principal general do reino Phyron se aproximava das ruínas ocidentais. Acnologia era um homem alto, encorpado, de pele bronzeada, cabelos cor de piche e olhos de um azul penetrante. Um homem intimidador, que no momento adentrava o antigo templo em busca de algo que satisfizesse seus desejos.</p>
<p>Ele avançou lentamente até chegar à sala mais profunda do templo. E lá ela estava. A profecia ancestral. Acnologia se aproximou do painel e passou seus dedos por ele. Agora ele tinha certeza. Seu destino era a grandeza e ele faria de tudo para alcançá-la.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Aquela que sob as estrelas dança</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quem sobre o trono descansa</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Laço persiste</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A estrela guardiã resiste</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>União predestinada</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Há tempos esperada</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Diferencial</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Qual nunca se viu igual</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Acnologia saiu do templo e começou a fazer o caminho de volta à capital do reino. E apenas um pensamento passava por sua mente: quando chegasse à Fyamor, seu plano seria iniciado.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Parecia mais um dia normal na capital do reino Phyron, Fyamor. Pelo menos era o que se achava quando as tropas sob o comando do general Acnologia adentraram a capital. Sendo um dos generais mais famosos do reino, Acnologia era visto por muitos como um herói de conquistas militares, o grande defensor do reino frente a invasores dos reinos vizinhos.</p>
<p>O rei Igneel V foi pessoalmente receber seu general e após todas as formalidades, os dois se retiraram para uma conversa em particular a respeito da campanha e dos achados de Acnologia.</p>
<p>A noite se aproximava e o rei Igneel tomou conhecimento da profecia encontrada nas ruínas. Intrigado com as palavras, o general foi dispensado e o rei se pôs a ponderar sobre o significado delas.</p>
<p>Mas os planos de Acnologia eram outros. Naquela mesma noite, ele juntou o grupo de soldados mais sanguinários que o seguiam e ordenou que eles promovessem um massacre sem precedentes, especialmente no castelo.</p>
<p>O próprio Acnologia foi atrás do rei, enquanto dois capitães, Tempester e Torafuza, foram indicados para capturar o príncipe. Mas o rei Igneel não se deixaria abater por uma emboscada noturna. O rei lutava de igual para igual com Acnologia, mas acabou sendo ferido por truques sujos do general.</p>
<p>Enquanto isso, o príncipe não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. A correria, os gritos, o ruído de armas em choque. Apavorado, o príncipe Natsu apenas corria sem uma direção específica, sendo seguido por Tempester e Torafuza que pouco se importavam pelo estado em que o menino seria entregue a Acnologia.</p>
<p>Natsu tinha conseguido colocar alguma distância com relação a seus perseguidores, mas não aguentaria aquele ritmo por muito mais tempo. Foi quando um homem vestindo um sobretudo apareceu no corredor e sinalizou para ele. Sem muita opção, o príncipe foi pego pelo pulso e começou a ser conduzido pelo homem.</p>
<p>— Quem... quem é você? — Perguntou o príncipe entre respirações ofegantes.</p>
<p>— Não se preocupe alteza, Mard não lhe deseja mal. Mard Geer vai tirá-lo do meio desse ninho de víboras e levá-lo para um lugar seguro.</p>
<p>Sem muita opção, Natsu deixou que Mard o conduzisse. Lançando um último olhar ao castelo em meio a chamas e sangue, o príncipe seguiu seu salvador, se afastando aos poucos do cenário aterrador que ali estava.</p>
<p>Igneel estava em frangalhos. Vários dos cortes que tinha recebido de Acnologia sangravam e ele vinha perdendo agilidade com o passar do tempo. Já cambaleando de uma perna, o rei sabia que naquele ritmo acabaria sendo morto por Acnologia.</p>
<p>O general se aproximava com a sensação da vitória já estampada em seu rosto. O rei estava cansado, ferido e depois de cruzarem espadas novamente por um breve momento, desarmado.</p>
<p>A lâmina de Acnologia iniciou o arco descendente, pronta para tirar a vida do rei. Foi quando um vulto ruivo portando duas espadas curtas interveio, impedindo o plano do general. Com movimentos rápidos e precisos, o ruivo desestabilizou Acnologia por tempo suficiente para que o rei fugisse. Irado, Acnologia não conseguiu conter sua frustração.</p>
<p>— Maldito Atlas Flame!</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Igneel realmente não esperava ser salvo por seu irmão em uma situação daquelas. Sem opção, o grande Rei das Chamas se viu obrigado a fugir de sua própria capital por culpa de um traidor.</p>
<p>Chegando a um lugar mais afastado, Igneel ficou aliviado ao ver que seu filho estava bem. Ele nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele.</p>
<p>E juntos, os três partiram da capital na direção da cidade de Duracrony e dali para o isolamento na floresta que tomava a fronteira de Phyron e das Cidades Independentes. Um local selvagem, com trilhas praticamente inexistentes, que as pessoas diziam ser impossível sair uma vez que se tenha entrado. A floresta dos fragmentos perdidos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Os dançarinos das estrelas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Acnologia ascendeu ao poder no reino Phyron. Agora, era hora de dar continuidade à seus planos, começando pela busca por Star Dancers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá, olá pessoas que estão lendo a história. Sim, eu demorei um pouco pra atualizar mesmo, não tava com vontade de mexer em algumas fics, só isso.<br/>Ah, não se preocupem com relação aos nomes de cidades e afins. Logo eu vou disponibilizar o mapa do continente pra todos vocês.<br/>Boa leitura a todos!</p>
<p>Ana/Chibi~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ishgar. Um continente dividido em quatro grandes territórios. O Reino Phyron, localizado na porção mais ocidental do continente. As Cidades Independentes, localizadas na porção central do continente entre o reino e o império. O Império Feärie, localizado na porção leste do continente e por fim, as Terras Místicas, um território neutro localizado na porção mais a nordeste do continente.</p>
<p>Vários tipos de criaturas habitam Ishgar. Fadas de todos os tipos, elfos e há quem diga que até mesmo dragões ou descendentes destes. Mas de todos, existe um grupo especial: os Star Dancers.</p>
<p>Tidos como mensageiros das estrelas e sacerdotes das mesmas, eles eram os descendentes mais próximos dos primeiros místicos que habitaram Ishgar. Capazes de canalizar e invocar o poder das constelações por meio de danças, eles eram tidos como sinal de boa fortuna. Antes vistos com respeito e admiração. Agora, caçados pelo usurpador do trono de fogo, o autoproclamado rei Acnologia I.</p>
<p>A mulher que portava braceletes dourados com pingentes diversos corria preocupada, enquanto puxava uma menina com os mesmos braceletes pela mão. As duas se pareciam muito, ambas loiras de olhos castanho-chocolate e pele clara. Os braceletes diziam tudo: elas eram Star Dancers e no momento fugiam de tropas do usurpador Acnologia.</p>
<p>Ambas, mãe e filha, moravam em Ryudon, uma cidade não muito pequena e nem muito grande, que era relativamente distante da capital Fyamor e bastante próxima à floresta dos fragmentos perdidos.</p>
<p>As duas tentaram evitar entrar muito profundamente na floresta, mas as tropas insistentes as deixavam sem opção. Layla sabia que não demoraria muito para que fossem alcançadas. As tropas do usurpador eram famosas por duas coisas: sua insistência e sua crueldade.</p>
<p>No início de toda aquela perseguição, Layla chegou a contatar as estrelas pedindo respostas, mas não havia muito que as estrelas pudessem revelar. A profecia já havia sido entregue há tempos e os detalhes referentes a ela eram um segredo decretado pelo próprio Rei Estelar.</p>
<p>Por não ter recebido uma resposta clara, só restava uma opção: fugir das tropas que caçavam os star dancers, saindo de Phyron e buscando abrigo nas Cidades Independentes ou no Império. Se estivesse sozinha, é bem provável que Layla já tivesse escapado e não mais correria perigo. Mas ela tinha uma filha pequena, que também era uma star dancer, e fugir com uma criança não é a mais fácil das tarefas.</p>
<p>As duas tinham cerca de um dia de vantagem com relação a seus perseguidores, mas estavam ficando sem tempo. A pequena Lucy já não conseguia mais manter aquele ritmo acelerado e a certeza da captura se tornava cada vez mais palpável.</p>
<p>O barulho de cavalos foi ouvido e Layla soube que não havia mais tempo. Batedores haviam sido enviados para capturá-las, enquanto a parte mais lenta da tropa ficava para trás, se aproximando ao seu próprio ritmo.</p>
<p>Layla deu uma última olhada aflita para trás e teve uma conversa rápida com sua filha.</p>
<p>— Lucy eu preciso que preste bastante atenção. Eu quero que você corra na trilha mais interna da floresta. Se eles forem atrás de você, eu quero que entre na floresta. Pyxis vai mostrar o caminho se você precisar de ajuda.</p>
<p>O pequeno pingente de uma bússola emitiu um leve brilho quando o nome “Pyxis” foi mencionado. Sem perguntar nada, Lucy apenas seguiu o pedido de sua mãe, mesmo que lá dentro algo lhe dissesse que pelo menos naquela vez, ela não deveria deixar sua mãe se afastar dela.</p>
<p>Lucy começou a correr pela trilha mais interna enquanto sua mãe tomou a trilha mais externa. O ruído dos cascos dos cavalos ficava cada vez mais alto e gritos de soldados já podiam ser ouvidos. Eles as haviam alcançado.</p>
<p>Layla logo foi avistada pelos batedores que dispararam atrás dela. Ela sabia que conseguiria chamar atenção por um tempo, mas sempre havia a possibilidade de algum deles que estivesse na retaguarda ir atrás de Lucy. Layla apenas se preocupava em atrair a maior parte deles. Uma star dancer não cairia sem luta. Com esse pensamento, ela forçou suas pernas a se moverem mais rápido. Quanto mais ela conseguisse afastar esses batedores, melhor seria.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucy continuou correndo pela trilha interna e viu por um relance os batedores disparando na direção que sua mãe havia seguido. Por um breve instante, ela sentiu seu coração apertar, mas continuou a correr.</p>
<p>Não demorou muito e a retaguarda dos batedores (que era uma quantidade quase ínfima se comparada à vanguarda) começou a persegui-la.</p>
<p>Ela correu pela trilha o máximo que pode e começou a se embrenhar na floresta, na tentativa de despistar seus perseguidores que pareciam não ligar para a fama da floresta. A menina sequer olhava mais onde pisava, tamanho o desespero que havia se apossado dela. Ela não poderia deixar que aqueles soldados a capturassem e esse era o único pensamento em sua mente.</p>
<p>Uma pisada em falso e um galho mais elevado foram o suficiente para tirá-la da trilha e fazê-la descer um barranco da maneira mais desconfortável possível.</p>
<p>Os soldados que a seguiam estavam prontos para ir mais fundo na floresta, mas o capitão do esquadrão os impediu.</p>
<p>— Deixem. Se entrarmos mais nessa floresta amaldiçoada, nunca encontraremos o caminho de volta.</p>
<p>E dando meia volta, eles deixaram a menina cambaleante ali e por fim, saíram da floresta, certos de que a força principal havia conseguido capturar a mulher que havia corrido em outra direção.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ao ser levada ao acampamento dos perseguidores, Layla já esperava o pior. Mas ao ver que Lucy não havia sido capturada, ela pôde se acalmar.</p>
<p>A notícia de sua captura já havia chegado ao usurpador e ele foi pessoalmente verificar a informação. Não que ele não confiasse nos informantes, mas poderia muito bem ser algo inventado por um qualquer na tentativa de ganhar crédito com o governante.</p>
<p>Layla foi arrastada até a tenda principal, onde o usurpador estava sentado como se estivesse no trono.</p>
<p>— Ora, ora. Quando me disseram que haviam capturado uma Star Dancer, não pensei que teria uma surpresa tão agradável assim. — Debochou Acnologia.</p>
<p>— Acnologia, o traidor. — Cuspiu Layla com o desafio em seus olhos — As estrelas não deixarão passar suas ações. Assim como Atlas Flame não deixou que assassinasse o rei!</p>
<p>— Layla Heartfilia, a maior Star Dancer do continente, acha mesmo que serei punido pelas estrelas? Coloque-se no seu lugar! Sua insolência será a sua ruína!</p>
<p>— Antes pagar o preço da minha insolência do que me curvar a um traidor como você!</p>
<p>— CHEGA! LEVEM-NA DAQUI! E me façam o favor de se livrarem dela! — Ordenou Acnologia irado.</p>
<p>Soldados arrastaram a mulher para longe do novo rei e um dos capitães ousou perguntar:</p>
<p>— Meu rei, mas não está a procurar uma Star Dancer? Por que abre mão da mais poderosa do continente?</p>
<p>— Seu tolo, ela é casada! Não me serve de nada! E o que não me serve, deve ser descartado. Entendeu capitão? — Perguntou Acnologia de forma fria — Seu silêncio me diz que sim. E mais uma coisa: a partir de agora, quero que levem os Star Dancers para a capital.</p>
<p>Acnologia saiu daquele acampamento e tomou o rumo da capital. Ele tinha um reino para tomar conta. Na direção oposta a aquela seguida pelo usurpador, o barulho de armas sendo afiadas podia ser ouvido. Homens bêbados pareciam festejar e o barulho do aço cortante se ouviu por um bom tempo. Mas nada haveria ali de mais marcante do que a postura da mulher que ousou desafiar o novo rei.</p>
<p>Quando o acampamento saísse dali em busca de outros Star Dancers, apenas uma mancha carmesim mostraria o local onde ocorrera a execução. Aquela mulher seria sim lembrada, afinal, mesmo com a ira de Acnologia, Layla Heartfilia morrera em silêncio. No silêncio da noite sem estrelas que anunciava uma nova era.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Estrela cadente, compasso um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nem eu sei direito mais qual que era pra ser a frequência de atualização da fic...<br/>Enfim, a demora dessa vez é porque essa história tem um mapinha pra ajudar vocês a não se perderem nela e eu tava caçando como colocar ele. E sim, eu desenhei ele à mão mesmo e.e</p>
<p>Boa leitura pra vocês!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Cambaleando e cheia de arranhões por causa da queda, Lucy ouviu as vozes que a perseguiam se tornarem cada vez mais fracas até desaparecerem. Ela estava sozinha. A menina se lembrava bem das instruções dadas por sua mãe. Entrar na floresta, atravessar a floresta, encontrar seu pai nas Cidades Independentes.</p>
<p>Ela então se pôs a caminhar lentamente pela floresta desconhecida. Caminhou sem descanso, levando seu pequeno corpo ao limite. E quando já não mais conseguia dar um passo sequer, desabou na grama macia de uma clareira, iluminada pela luz da lua e das estrelas.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Atlas Flame já havia visto muitas coisas estranhas em sua vida. Já havia desafiado situações de que só se ouviam falar em histórias quase lendárias. Mas ao encontrar uma criança desmaiada em uma clareira da floresta dos fragmentos perdidos, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que deveria fazer.</p>
<p>Foi então que decidiu levar a menina consigo. A coitada estava coberta de ferimentos e ele podia ao menos oferecer abrigo, comida e um tratamento básico para os ferimentos dela.</p>
<p>Tomando o corpo pequenino nos braços, ele começou a caminhada de volta no maior cuidado possível para não acordar a menina. Porém, em nenhum momento percebeu que alguns pingentes dos braceletes reluziam de forma discreta.</p>
<p>E pouco tempo depois, eles chegaram ao refúgio.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde que haviam se refugiado na floresta, Igneel estava inquieto. Não era do feitio de um rei deixar seu reino nas mãos de um vira-casaca. Ainda mais um vira-casaca sedento por poder. Era certo que as ações de Acnologia haviam quebrado o frágil equilíbrio do mundo. Então por que as estrelas não mostravam sua insatisfação? Teriam elas abandonado Ishgar de vez?</p>
<p>E outra coisa o incomodava. A profecia. Com certeza a profecia encontrada por Acnologia tinha origem nas estrelas. Mas, como as estrelas, sempre tão ordeiras, dariam uma profecia que se concretizasse trazendo caos? Não fazia sentido.</p>
<p>Pelo menos Natsu parecia não estranhar o fato de agora estar em uma floresta. O garoto aceitava a situação bastante bem e parecia até animado com a nova perspectiva.</p>
<p>Igneel foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ver Atlas Flame retornando com uma criança em seus braços. A menina estava desacordada, provavelmente havia desmaiado de cansaço após se perder na floresta.</p>
<p>Os dois trocaram algumas palavras rápidas e Atlas foi entrando para colocar a menina em uma cama. Foi quando Igneel notou os braceletes. Ele não podia acreditar na cena. Justo quando pensou haver sido abandonado pelas estrelas, uma Star Dancer apareceu. Mas ela era apenas uma criança, talvez não soubesse muito bem como usar seus poderes.</p>
<p>Igneel suspirou fundo. Mesmo quando parecia que uma luz apareceria, logo algo a atrapalhava. Parecia que o próprio destino estava contra ele. Ele realmente não deveria ter se tornado rei. Isso o teria poupado de toda essa dor de cabeça.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsu não se lembrava de estar dividindo o quarto com uma menina quando foi dormir na noite anterior. Não que houvesse qualquer problema, já que o quarto tinha duas camas separadas por alguma razão que ele desconhecia.</p>
<p>A menina era interessante. Cabelos loiros, pele clara. Suas roupas provavelmente já haviam visto dias melhores, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção do príncipe das chamas foi o par de braceletes dourados nos pulsos da menina. Estes possuíam alguns pingentes prateados que de tempos em tempos cintilavam discretamente.</p>
<p>A menina começou a se mexer e logo abriu seus olhos, aos poucos se acostumando ao ambiente em que estava. Ela parecia meio perdida e preocupada, mas logo se acalmou ao ver o menino de cabelos rosados.</p>
<p>— Onde eu estou? — Ela perguntou de forma tímida.</p>
<p>— Ahn... Acho que em algum lugar na floresta dos fragmentos perdidos. É, acho que é isso. — Ele concluiu enquanto se sentava ao lado da cama que ela estava sentada.</p>
<p>— Mas, como eu cheguei aqui? Eu me lembro de uma clareira e depois, mais nada.</p>
<p>— Eu não sei. Quando acordei você estava deitada na cama. — Ele fez uma pausa e percebeu que aquilo tinha soado estranho — Na outra cama, não na que eu estava deitado.</p>
<p>Ela agradeceu mentalmente pelo garoto ter corrigido sua frase. Lucy não conseguiria evitar se sentir constrangida se tivesse dividido uma cama com um garoto que nem conhecia.</p>
<p>— Seus braceletes são bonitos. Aliás, me chamo Natsu.</p>
<p>— Lucy. E obrigada pelo elogio, Natsu.</p>
<p>Não demorou muito para que um dos adultos entrasse no quarto chamando para o café. Lucy ainda receava em seguir o ruivo, mas o sorriso convidativo de Natsu fez com que ela resolvesse dar uma chance a ele. Não poderia confiar totalmente em desconhecidos, ainda mais considerando que estava sendo perseguida por soldados do reino há pouco.</p>
<p>O café seguiu animado, com os dois adultos sendo gentis e Natsu sendo o alvo de brincadeiras que faziam Lucy dar risadas discretas. Aquele estranho trio conseguia fazer ela se sentir em casa, mesmo que não soubesse do paradeiro de sua mãe e estivesse longe de pai, que a essa altura, deveria estar morrendo de preocupação.</p>
<p>— Está se sentindo bem Lucy? — Perguntou Atlas Flame, percebendo que a garota havia se aquietado de repente.</p>
<p>— Estou... Apesar de não sentir bem o meu braço. Ele tá meio dormente e também...</p>
<p>— Também? — Iniciou Igneel, agora já demonstrando estar preocupado com a menina.</p>
<p>— ...eu não sei o que aconteceu com a minha mãe. Vários soldados estavam atrás da gente, mas eu não sei por quê! Eles diziam que era ordem do rei, mas nós não fizemos nada de errado! — Lucy contava já soluçando, enquanto Natsu fazia círculos em suas costas na tentativa de acalmá-la.</p>
<p>Igneel e Atlas Flame olharam um para o outro com praticamente o mesmo pensamento passando por suas mentes: Acnologia estava caçando Star Dancers. Fosse para o que fosse, aquilo não terminaria bem. As estrelas não costumavam deixar impunes aqueles que ousavam tocar em seus mensageiros.</p>
<p>Igneel colocou uma mão nos ombros de Lucy e com um olhar suave, finalmente conseguiu acalmá-la ligeiramente.</p>
<p>— Não se preocupe. Nós não vamos te entregar para os soldados. Agora vamos dar uma olhada nesse braço e verificar se não está quebrado, ok?</p>
<p>— Ok. — Respondeu Lucy engolindo o choro.</p>
<p>Com cuidado para não acabar machucando ainda mais o braço da menina, Atlas verificou o ferimento, logo percebendo que não era tão grave assim.</p>
<p>— Foi só uma pequena torção. Em alguns dias vai estar melhor.</p>
<p>— Você pode ficar por aqui até seu braço sarar. Depois, você tem algum destino em mente? — Perguntou Igneel.</p>
<p>— Meu pai está nas Cidades Independentes. Minha mãe disse que, independente do que acontecesse, eu deveria ir encontrá-lo.</p>
<p>Com seu destino decidido, Lucy respondeu várias perguntas e descobriu que Atlas a havia encontrado desmaiada e levado até a casa. Ela e Natsu passaram a tarde juntos, e ele mostrou um local interessante, que, aliás, era um dos preferidos de Natsu.</p>
<p>O local era uma bela clareira cercada de flores das mais variadas cores. O tempo passava sem que eles percebessem e logo já era noite novamente. Só que diferente da noite anterior, nessa as estrelas brilhavam de maneira sem igual, indicando o início de uma nova era e uma leve faísca de esperança era lançada.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquela já era a terceira noite desde que Lucy havia sido encontrada por Atlas Flame. Ela agradecia a hospitalidade do estranho trio. Os dois ruivos mais velhos, que eram irmãos e do rosado, que era o único filho de um deles.</p>
<p>Lucy estava inquieta naquela noite. O sono parecia fugir dela. Ela olhou pela janela aberta na quente noite de primavera. As estrelas a chamavam.</p>
<p>Ela se levantou com cuidado, para não acordar Natsu que dormia na cama do lado e sorrateiramente saiu pela janela na direção do lugar especial que ele a havia mostrado no primeiro dia.</p>
<p>Uma leve brisa soprava, balançando os cabelos cor de ouro e trazendo um sorriso ao rosto da menina. Seus pés começaram a se mover sem que percebesse e uma leve dança começava a surgir ali.</p>
<p>Lucy estava concentrada e por um momento se perdeu ao ouvir uma voz familiar.</p>
<p>— O que está fazendo Lucy?</p>
<p>A garota parou a dança e se virou, ficando cara a cara com o menino.</p>
<p>— Nada demais. Eu não conseguia dormir, então resolvi dançar um pouco.</p>
<p>— Eu posso observar Lucy? Prometo que não vou te atrapalhar.</p>
<p>Lucy ficou surpresa com o pedido, mas logo abriu um sorriso caloroso.</p>
<p>— Pode sim, Natsu. Eu não me importo.</p>
<p>Natsu logo se sentou encostado em uma das árvores da clareira, enquanto Lucy voltava aos passos de sua dança.</p>
<p>A menina se movia de maneira graciosa, com pequenos saltos da direita para a esquerda e fazendo os mais diferentes movimentos com os braços. Aos poucos a dança se tornava mais animada, pois aquela era uma noite de festa para as estrelas e a energia delas afetava a menina.</p>
<p>Logo Natsu se perdeu na dança dela e quando percebeu, estava acompanhando com um movimento ritmado de palmas e batendo um dos pés no chão. Lucy continuava com sua brincadeira de saltos e movimentos com os braços, até que ela se aproximou de Natsu e estendendo uma mão perguntou:</p>
<p>— Quer participar também?</p>
<p>Ele hesitou por alguns segundos e depois aceitou o convite. As mãos entrelaçadas aproximaram os corpos das duas crianças, para logo em seguida se afastarem soltando as mãos. Giros e rodopios levaram os dois para lados opostos da clareira, para logo começarem a bater mãos e pés em sincronia, da mesma maneira que Natsu estava fazendo antes.</p>
<p>Alguns saltos e os dois se encontraram no centro da clareira entrelaçando seus braços e fazendo meias voltas antes de inverter o sentido. Os dois soltaram os braços, se afastando um pouco para logo em seguida se aproximarem saltitando alternando os pés e brincando de bater mãos. As duas, depois uma, as duas novamente até que Natsu segurou as mãos de Lucy e a fez dar um rodopio, logo em seguida entrelaçando uma das mãos novamente.</p>
<p>Um passo abrindo, outro fechando. Mais um abrindo e outro fechando. No terceiro passo abrindo, as mãos se soltaram e a dupla se afastou com um longo giro parando com a mão estendida como em um convite e o corpo em uma posição como se desafiasse o outro para uma luta.</p>
<p>O silêncio reinou por um breve momento, até que os dois começaram a rir e se abraçaram no meio da clareira.</p>
<p>— Isso foi divertido! — Disse Natsu com um enorme sorriso no rosto.</p>
<p>Lucy também o acompanhava nas risadas, enquanto ofegava de cansaço após a agitada dança. Porém nenhum dos dois percebeu que a clareira agora emitia um leve brilho dourado no formato de um grande círculo com um desenho único em seu centro.</p>
<p>O brilho foi se tornando mais forte, logo se tornando um clarão que impedia que a dupla mantivesse os olhos abertos. Desnorteados, os dois não tinham ideia do que estava acontecendo ali.</p>
<p>O círculo atingiu o ápice de seu brilho e uma forma enorme foi surgindo a partir da luz dele. O brilho foi diminuindo e a dupla já podia abrir os olhos. Mas o que os esperava os deixou completamente sem fala.</p>
<p>— Uahahah! Parece que alguém resolveu me chamar depois de tanto tempo. Vejamos... onde está? — Disse a enorme criatura dourada, olhando a clareira.</p>
<p>— Um-um-um... um dragão! — Disse Natsu chocado, mas ao mesmo tempo empolgado com o que via bem na sua frente.</p>
<p>Lucy estava paralisada e com os pensamentos correndo em sua mente a mil. Ela suspeitava da identidade daquele dragão, mas não sabia se isso era possível. Ela foi tirada de seu turbilhão interno pelas ações animadas de Natsu.</p>
<p>— Lucy, Lucy! Veja é um dragão, um DRAGÃO! Meu tio disse que eles estavam extintos, mas tem um bem na nossa frente!</p>
<p>O grande dragão de escamas douradas se virou para as crianças, finalmente reparando nelas pela primeira vez.</p>
<p>— Por essa eu não esperava. Nunca pensei que seria chamado por duas crianças. Mas agora que me chamaram, poderiam me dizer os seus nomes?</p>
<p>— Natsu.</p>
<p>— Lucy. E você é?</p>
<p>— Draco, o dragão. Mas vocês já deveriam saber disso, não? Já que me chamaram provavelmente querem fazer um contrato, certo?</p>
<p>Natsu parecia não entender o que acontecia ali e Lucy não ficou tão feliz assim em saber que suas suspeitas eram certas. Draco percebeu o desconforto dos dois e olhou com maior cuidado as duas crianças na sua frente.</p>
<p>A menina era uma Star Dancer, disso ele tinha certeza, já que conseguia ver os braceletes nos pulsos dela. Mas o garoto... Ele não possuía braceletes e pela reação dele quando foi mencionado um contrato, certamente nem sabia direito o que era um Star Dancer. E não era só isso. A aura dele era carregada demais, como se possuísse um poder semelhante ao do próprio Draco. Como se ele fosse da linhagem dos dragões.</p>
<p>Mas isso faria com que aquilo não fizesse sentido. Havia algumas condições para que Draco fosse invocado e o maior motivo de ter ficado tempos sem que isso ocorresse, era que a dança de invocação deveria ser realizada por uma dupla de Star Dancers. Então como que duas crianças, sendo apenas uma delas um Star Dancer, haviam conseguido invocá-lo?</p>
<p>Então ele se lembrou de algo previsto há tempos. Aquela previsão seria a única exceção para a invocação dele e pelo o que tudo indicava, aquelas duas crianças pareciam se encaixar nela.</p>
<p>— Desculpem-me crianças. O erro foi meu. — Ele disse e se virou para fitar Lucy — Se você quiser, depois podemos fazer um contrato. Antes eu quero dar um presente a vocês. Posso ver que o futuro reserva várias coisas para os dois.</p>
<p>— Claro! — Respondeu Lucy, agora já mais calma.</p>
<p>Draco se levantou nas patas traseiras e começou a dizer algumas palavras em uma língua a muito perdida e de alguma maneira, Natsu sentia como se pudesse entender um pouco do significado das palavras do dragão. O círculo dourado no chão voltou a brilhar e a luz dourada cobriu totalmente as duas crianças, logo fazendo que uma marca de um dragão aparecesse nas costas dos dois.</p>
<p>A sensação de serem cobertos por aquela estranha luz deixou a dupla esgotada, como se mal tivessem forças para se manterem em pé. O brilho do círculo havia diminuído bastante e Draco estendeu uma de suas patas para firmar o contrato com Lucy.</p>
<p>Após dar algumas últimas indicações, entre elas que Lucy só o chamasse em caso de absoluta necessidade e não houvesse nenhuma outra opção, o círculo brilhou novamente, fazendo com que o dragão desaparecesse e um pingente novo surgisse no bracelete esquerdo de Lucy. O presente de Draco não era evidente, mas talvez se mostrasse necessário no futuro.</p>
<p>Exaustos pelos acontecimentos, Natsu e Lucy se encostaram em uma das árvores na borda da clareira e lá adormeceram usando um ao outro como apoio. E foi nessa posição que Igneel e Atlas Flame os encontraram quando finalmente chegaram ao local.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dias se passaram desde a noite em que Draco havia sido invocado acidentalmente. Mesmo que gostasse muito da companhia do estranho trio, Lucy tinha que ir. Era certeza que seu pai estaria morrendo de preocupação naquele momento.</p>
<p>Ela se despediu dos três, que a haviam acompanhado até um certo ponto da floresta já localizado no território das Cidades Independentes, e continuou seu caminho com a ajuda de Pyxis, a bússola.</p>
<p>Mas a parte mais difícil de todas foi se despedir de Natsu. Os dias que passaram na companhia um do outro haviam sido uma gota de esperança num mar de desespero. Eles não tinham como saber quando ou se sequer se veriam novamente, mas prometeram que tentariam.</p>
<p>Mais alguns dias e Lucy finalmente havia chegado à borda oriental da Floresta dos Fragmentos Perdidos. Finalmente estava em território seguro. A cidade mais próxima era Yokin, porém seu destino era mais ao sul. Seu pai a esperava em Seshor e era para lá que ela se dirigia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Estrela cadente, compasso dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Então, repararam em algo olhando o título do capítulo? Não?<br/>Ah bem, parte dois do capítulo, que no meu planejamento eu dividi e escrevi em dois capítulos pra ficar melhor pra ler e entender.<br/>Boa leitura!</p>
<p>Ana/Chibi~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O novo monarca no trono de fogo, que se auto-intitulava rei Acnologia I, estava irado. Desde a morte de Layla Heartfilia, sua caçada havia se tornado cada vez mais difícil. Parecia que os Star Dancers haviam sumido do mapa ou quando um se revelava, acabava por sumir pouco tempo depois, tornando aquela caçada um irritante jogo de gato e rato que já durava anos.</p>
<p>Mas aquela não era sua única preocupação. Claro que lhe perturbava a mente não saber nada sobre o paradeiro de Igneel e Atlas Flame, como se os dois houvessem apagado totalmente sua existência. O verdadeiro problema daquela situação era o filho de Igneel, o pirralho que seus “soldados de elite” não conseguiram capturar e de quem Acnologia também não sabia do paradeiro. Sendo filho do antigo rei, se o garoto decidisse recuperar o trono, ele estaria em seu direito.</p>
<p>É claro que o usurpador nunca aceitaria entregar o poder de bom grado. O fato de não haver encontrado a Star Dancer que tanto procurava fazia com que o humor do rei oscilasse entre furioso com todos e impiedoso com qualquer que ousasse falar com ele. 10 anos. Esse era o tempo que ele procurava a garota da profecia. Ele podia sentir, logo a encontraria, mesmo que tivesse de vascular o mundo inteiro para isso. Aqueles 10 anos infrutíferos não teriam sido em vão e em breve a sua Star Dancer estaria em suas mãos.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Seshor era uma das mais agitadas cidades independentes. Conhecida por ser um porto extremamente movimentado, com tanta variedade quanto sua irmã do Norte, Stormhalt.</p>
<p>Era lá que Jude, um comerciante, tinha a sede de seus negócios. Mas nem sempre ele havia tido a sede em Seshor. Antes da morte de sua esposa e do roubo do trono de fogo, o elfo era um dos moradores de Ryudon, uma cidade pacata no reino Phyron.</p>
<p>Uma voz melódica interrompeu os pensamentos turbulentos de Jude, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.</p>
<p>— Pai, onde eu coloco essas caixas?</p>
<p>— Pode colocar naquele canto vazio que depois eu organizo. Mas Lucy, eu já não disse que não te quero carregando peso?</p>
<p>A menina, que já tinha cerca de 17 anos, fez um bico, demonstrando claramente sua insatisfação.</p>
<p>— Eu só queria ajudar, pai.</p>
<p>Jude suspirou fundo. Sua filha era o único legado de sua falecida esposa e mesmo assim ela insistia em sua teimosia. Um dia a garota ainda o deixaria louco...</p>
<p>— E o que eu falei sobre esses braceletes? Espera aí Lucy, onde arranjou esses novos pingentes? — Jude perguntou, agora cada vez mais insatisfeito com a filha.</p>
<p>— Eu já disse, não foi, pai. Eu. Não. Vou. Tirar. Os. Braceletes! Eles são importantes demais! E sobre os novos pingentes, arranjei no lugar de sempre. Aquele campo nos arredores da cidade é um ótimo local para conversar com as estrelas.</p>
<p>— Eu não sei por que ainda me dou ao trabalho de perguntar... Ok, faça como quiser, só tome cuidado e não volte muito tarde para casa! — Ele gritou resignado, movendo-se para organizar as caixas que estavam por ali.</p>
<p>Lucy gritou um rápido agradecimento e saiu, deixando seu pai ali sozinho, divagando em suas memórias.</p>
<p>Jude olhou alguns papeis que haviam chegado há pouco tempo. Parecia que era um pedido vindo de Duracrony. O elfo resmungou baixinho. Não gostava da ideia de pegar serviço nas terras do reino Phyron, ainda mais depois da confusão da mudança de governante. Mas aquele pedido era importante, vindo de um velho conhecido que o havia ajudado quando seus negócios estavam ainda no início.</p>
<p>Abrir uma exceção não poderia ser algo tão ruim assim... Os pensamentos de Jude chegaram a essa conclusão e ele decidiu aceitar o pedido. Mas, sabendo de quem vinha este, Jude não poderia simplesmente mandar um funcionário qualquer para resolver aquilo. Talvez ele mesmo tivesse de ir, mesmo que a ideia de deixar a sede nas mãos de outros o incomodasse terrivelmente.</p>
<p>O barulho de coisas caindo e de vidro quebrando o tirou de seu mundo particular por um instante. O elfo caminhou até a fonte do barulho apenas para encontrar sua filha catando cacos do que antes era um copo.</p>
<p>A menina sempre pedia para deixar que ela viajasse, mas Jude nunca havia permitido. E aí talvez estivesse a melhor das soluções para seu problema.</p>
<p>— Lucy.</p>
<p>A loira desviou o olhar dos cacos de vidro, se perguntando o que seu pai queria com ela naquele momento.</p>
<p>— Você gostaria de fazer uma viagem? — Jude completou — Recebi um pedido de um velho amigo e preciso mandar alguém de confiança.</p>
<p>— Por que justo eu? — Lucy perguntou meio receosa da resposta — Normalmente você pediria para um dos seus sócios fazer esse tipo de viagem...</p>
<p>— Eu resolvi te dar uma chance. Quem inspiraria mais confiança do que a minha própria filha?</p>
<p>— Isso soou bastante forçado, mas ok. Então, qual é o destino?</p>
<p>— Duracrony. Na fronteira do reino Phyron.</p>
<p>Mesmo se sentindo um pouco indisposta pôr o destino ser no reino Phyron, Lucy aceitou a ideia de seu pai.</p>
<p>Inicialmente, a viagem correu perfeitamente bem e ela conseguiu se encontrar com o velho amigo de seu pai, um homem conhecido como Byro.</p>
<p>Mas se eu dissesse que tudo correu perfeitamente como o planejado, eu estaria mentindo da pior das maneiras, até porque nossa querida Lucy não era lá muito sortuda.</p>
<p>Quando já se preparavam para voltar para Seshor, um esquadrão de “caça” aos Star dancers interceptou a comitiva e Lucy pela primeira vez desejou ter uma blusa de mangas compridas o suficiente para manter os braceletes escondidos. Infelizmente, ela não tinha isso e não demorou muito para que os soldados a descobrissem e a levassem com eles. Os outros membros do grupo foram liberados, mas não antes de receberem um incentivo a ficarem de boca fechada. Lucy acabou tirando a pior sorte, sendo a única a ser levada pelo esquadrão.</p>
<p>Já era noite quando permitiram que a garota descansasse. O esquadrão havia montado seu acampamento próximo a uma estrada pouco movimentada, que era um caminho alternativo para a capital do reino Phyron.</p>
<p>As cordas que a prendiam já machucavam seus pulsos e Lucy nada podia fazer para reagir aos seus captores. Aquela situação trazia o pesadelo de anos atrás à tona novamente, só que dessa vez, não haveria uma isca para que ela escapasse. Lucy estava sozinha e isso tornava tudo ainda mais terrível.</p>
<p>Exausta pelo percurso, ela quase não percebeu o ruído de metal roçando nas cordas. Era tarde da noite, as luzes já estavam baixas e nem mesmo a lua oferecia muita luz, tendo seu brilho coberto por nuvens.</p>
<p>As cordas foram se afrouxando aos poucos e Lucy pode ver por um relance sua libertadora.</p>
<p>— Quem?</p>
<p>— Zera. Agora levante-se, não temos muito tempo.</p>
<p>Zera não parecia ser ninguém em especial, apenas uma garota de 12 anos de cabelos escuros curtos e olhos determinados. Ela conduziu Lucy até um local escondido, onde havia um cavalo a espera delas. Enquanto Lucy montava, Zera virou-se para o acampamento do esquadrão e sussurrou:</p>
<p>— Will-O-Wisp.</p>
<p>Pequenas bolas de fogo surgiram em diferentes pontos do acampamento e com pressa, Zera subiu na sela e tomou as rédeas, cavalgando a galope para longe dali.</p>
<p>Lucy via o cenário passando velozmente por elas e só percebeu a desaceleração quando as altas árvores de uma floresta bem conhecida surgiram nitidamente em seu campo de visão.</p>
<p>Um puxão nas rédeas fez o cavalo parar repentinamente, fazendo com que Lucy tivesse de se segurar em Zera. Ainda meio abalada Lucy indagou:</p>
<p>— Por que paramos?</p>
<p>— Vamos logo, se quiser escapar vai ter que passar pela floresta. Eles já já estarão aqui. — Respondeu Zera enquanto empurrava Lucy na direção das árvores.</p>
<p>— Espera, vem comigo. — Lucy insistiu segurando o pulso de Zera e a impedindo de se afastar — Se você ficar, eles vão acabar te pegando.</p>
<p>Zera soltou-se de Lucy e lançou um olhar determinado para ela.</p>
<p>— Eu consigo me virar. Tenho a proteção da alta sacerdotisa. Vá logo, Lucy. As estrelas vão mostrar a trilha.</p>
<p>E com isso, Lucy finalmente atendeu aos pedidos de Zera. Quando o último fio loiro sumiu de vista, Zera deu um sorriso e fixou seu olhar no campo aberto à sua frente. Montando novamente no cavalo, ela disparou a galope de forma chamativa, sussurrando palavras que foram perdidas no vento.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Que o laço de Draco seja mais forte do que aqueles que interferem na harmonia...”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A paciência de Acnologia estava por um fio naquele dia. Se ao menos seus subordinados soubessem fazer algo sem estragar tudo ele agradeceria sinceramente. Ou não, afinal um rei não pode demonstrar fraqueza frente aos inferiores a si.</p>
<p>Fazia pouco tempo que um de seus esquadrões havia localizado não uma, mas duas Stars dancers e eles se dirigiam à quase remota cidade de Lhabare para recuperá-las em nome de seu soberano.</p>
<p>E naquele mesmo dia, ele recebeu informações da esquadra Eisenwald. Informações no mínimo, interessantes.</p>
<p>Erigor havia informado que eles haviam recuperado com sucesso um Star dancer, para no relatório seguinte passar a informação de que ela tinha escapado no caminho de Duracrony para a capital. Nada muito preocupante, que a medida de mobilizar suas tropas estacionárias não resolveria. Se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. A meio caminho entre Duracrony e a capital havia um braço da maldita floresta amaldiçoada.</p>
<p>Pelo menos nesses 10 anos Acnologia havia iniciado o mapeamento daquele lugar. Apesar disso, eles não conheciam praticamente nada daquela floresta maldita. Tinha horas que ele simplesmente desejava derrubar aquele empecilho, mas parecia que todos a sua volta eram um bando de supersticiosos covardes, que tinham medo de uma suposta retaliação dos espíritos da floresta.</p>
<p>Um mensageiro tremia enquanto se curvava ao tirano. Ele apenas esperava ordens a serem repassadas para poder sair de debaixo do olhar penetrante de Acnologia.</p>
<p>— O que está esperando?! — Rugiu Acnologia como se cuspisse veneno em vez de palavras — Mande logo a ordem para vigiarem aquela maldita floresta! E que o façam mesmo que tenham de se enfiar lá dentro!</p>
<p>O mensageiro saiu correndo da sala, deixando o tirano sozinho. Acnologia se jogou no trono e massageando o canto de sua testa comentou:</p>
<p>— Por que meus subordinados tinham que ser tão estúpidos?</p>
<p>E lá ele ficou, esperando que os idiotas que havia despachado não arruinassem tudo dessa vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Respirações ofegantes. Passos que esmagavam folhas secas sem perceberem. Gritos indicando direções eram um ruído constante ali. E no meio de tudo isso, Lucy ponderava por que motivo ela parecia nunca fazer jus ao apelido que recebera quando pequena. Lucky Lucy estava mais para Unlucky Lucy, já que parecia que os soldados de Acnologia tinham um radar que sempre conseguia localizá-la.</p>
<p>Naquele round, tudo indicava que ela sairia perdendo. Mas se fosse para perder, que pelo menos isso acontecesse com ela lutando.</p>
<p>Ela tomou sua decisão e se virou rapidamente dando meia-volta, já se preparando para invocar um dos pingentes de um dos braceletes. Mas antes que pudesse dar um chute certeiro no perseguidor mais próximo e invocar um pingente, uma pequena faísca passou por ela atingindo os soldados.</p>
<p>Uma silhueta se moveu rapidamente, aterrissando próximo ao primeiro soldado caído e logo foi cutucando o homem com a ponta de sua bota.</p>
<p>— É bastante atrevimento de vocês saírem andando pela <strong><em>minha</em></strong> floresta como se fossem os donos dela. E cá entre nós, eu não sou muito fã de invasores. Especialmente aqueles vindos do reino.</p>
<p>A silhueta, que agora Lucy já podia ver que era um garoto da idade dela, estava muito ocupada intimidando um dos soldados e não percebeu que um pequeno grupo tentava pegá-lo de forma sorrateira. E quando o primeiro deles iniciou a tentativa, Lucy tomou uma atitude.</p>
<p>O soldado apenas sentiu o material da bota colidindo com seu rosto, enquanto uma loira irritada desferia um chute certeiro e poderoso, fazendo com que o alvo voasse passando pelo garoto e colidindo com uma árvore.</p>
<p>— Woah. Belo chute. — O garoto comentou levemente surpreso.</p>
<p>Os soldados restantes agora tremiam de medo. Alguns deles haviam reparado nas lâminas curtas embainhadas nas costas do garoto, outros temiam as faíscas que iniciaram a confusão e outros tremiam com a perspectiva de levar um dos chutes aterradores de Lucy.</p>
<p>Com todos os soldados restantes correndo como crianças assustadas, o garoto finalmente se levantou e com um olhar desconcertado, perguntou:</p>
<p>— Tenho a estranha sensação de já te conhecer. Nós já nos encontramos antes?</p>
<p>Lucy apenas parou por um instante para analisar melhor o autodeclarado “dono” da floresta. Pele bronzeada e cabelos em um tom pelicular semelhante ao rosa-salmão. Corpo mais definido, impossível. O fato de ele estar vestindo nada mais que um colete aberto e sem camisa, deixava seu tanquinho perfeito a mostra. Mas o fato que mais o tornava atraente eram seus olhos. Eram duas incógnitas de alguma cor entre um brilhante verde e o negro de uma noite de lua nova que a atraíam de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar.</p>
<p>Depois de ficar por alguns segundos babando mentalmente pela visão à sua frente, Lucy finalmente voltou à realidade.</p>
<p>— Oe? Não sei, acho que se já tivéssemos nos encontrado antes eu me lembraria de alguém com cabelos tão... exóticos.</p>
<p>Mas naquele pequeno contratempo de se perder na visão e responder à pergunta, o garoto notou os braceletes e entendeu na hora o que havia transparecido ali.</p>
<p>— Você é um Star Dancer. — Ele disse surpreso, mas sem deixar que ela confirmasse ou negasse suas palavras — Vem comigo, tem alguém que espera por uma Star Dancer há anos. — Ele falou a puxando pelo pulso e conduzindo por uma pequena trilha escondida.</p>
<p>— Peraí. Eu sequer sei seu nome! Como posso confiar em você assim do nada?! — Lucy contestou.</p>
<p>— Ah, desculpe. Meu nome é Natsu. E bem, meu pai espera por uma Star Dancer há anos. Essa é a primeira vez que uma realmente aparece por aqui e consegue escapar das tropas daquele traidor que se diz rei. — Ele respondeu, cuspindo a última parte com desprezo evidente em seu tom de voz.</p>
<p>Por fim, Lucy não mais mostrou receio em ir com ele, como já bem dizia um velho ditado: “o inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo”.</p>
<p>Os dois seguiram a discreta trilha por vários minutos, até chegarem a uma pequena casa escondida entre as árvores.</p>
<p>Atlas Flame parou o que fazia por um momento ao ver seu sobrinho se aproximando acompanhado por uma garota. Natsu estava um pouco cansado por ter corrido no último trecho e ainda ligeiramente ofegante perguntou:</p>
<p>— Onde está meu pai?</p>
<p>— Lá dentro, garoto. — Respondeu Atlas Flame voltando a amolar a lâmina em sua mão.</p>
<p>De dentro da casa, Igneel ouviu seu não-tão-discreto-filho e foi ver o que ele queria dessa vez.</p>
<p>— O que foi dessa vez... — Ele começou, já se preparando para dar uma bela bronca no garoto quando viu a pessoa que acompanhava seu filho — Não pode ser... Layla?!</p>
<p>Lucy já estava se cansando de ser arrastada por Natsu. Por um momento ela pensou em apenas dar meia volta e pedir que Pyxis mostrasse o caminho para casa, mas acabou mudando de ideia assim que ouviu o nome de sua mãe sair da boca do pai de Natsu.</p>
<p>— O nome é Lucy. Espera, você conhece a minha mãe? — Ela perguntou estupefata.</p>
<p>Como se realizasse algo, Igneel chamou a dupla para dentro, enquanto Atlas apenas olhou por um instante e logo voltou ao que estava fazendo. Lá dentro, Igneel pediu que Lucy se sentasse e o trio logo iniciou uma séria conversa.</p>
<p>Ou melhor, o que era para ser uma séria conversa acabou se tornando uma bronca ao vivo, sendo que a única coisa que aquela situação fazia era deixar Lucy cada vez mais sem graça.</p>
<p>Por fim, não aguentando mais ver pai e filho discutindo, Lucy interferiu cortando o assunto ali.</p>
<p>— Com licença, mas será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?</p>
<p>Igneel recuperou a compostura e logo se pôs a falar, após dar um último safanão em Natsu para que o garoto ficasse quieto.</p>
<p>— Desculpe as faltas de modos, então vamos ao assunto principal. Por onde começar?</p>
<p>— Que tal me dizendo de onde conhece a minha mãe? — Respondeu Lucy de forma ácida.</p>
<p>— Layla é sua mãe? — Indagou Igneel — Isso explica a semelhança. E bem, como posso dizer isso... há alguns anos eu costumava pedir conselhos e orientação a ela. Todos tinham um bom conhecimento que os star dancers conseguiam indicar a melhor decisão a se tomar quando entre duas situações muito difíceis de conciliar.</p>
<p>— Então é por isso que você estava procurando um star dancer há anos, velho? — Interrompeu Natsu.</p>
<p>— Quem você está chamando de velho, moleque?! — Igneel retrucou pronto para uma briga.</p>
<p>E novamente os dois ruivos entraram em uma discussão calorosa, esquecendo por um momento da presença de Lucy ali. Entediada e vendo que aquilo não acabria tão cedo, Lucy chamou Canis Minor, quem ela tinha apelidado de Plue, para entretê-la.</p>
<p>— Tem razão Plue, eu simplesmente deveria chamar Pyxis e ir embora para casa logo.</p>
<p>Essa fala chamou a atenção da dupla que brigava. No mesmo instante, os dois avançaram batendo as mãos na mesa e gritando em uníssono:</p>
<p>— Não! — A dupla se olhou por um instante e Natsu tomou a palavra.</p>
<p>— É perigoso Lucy! E se mais soldados forem atrás de você?</p>
<p>— Muito obrigada, mas eu sei me defender! Não sou uma garotinha indefesa!</p>
<p>Igneel interferiu antes que aquilo se tornasse algo mais complicado.</p>
<p>— Entendo que queira ir para casa, mas a floresta a noite guarda vários perigos, não apenas os soldados do rei. Eu sei que é inconveniente para você, mas será que poderia me fazer um favor?</p>
<p>— Que tipo de favor? — Agora aquilo estava ficando interessante. Lucy não conseguiu escondeu seu entusiasmo com a expectativa de uma boa proposta.</p>
<p>— Faz dez anos que eu espero um star dancer para me dar alguma orientação. Eu preciso saber o que podemos fazer para lidar com o traidor. — Igneel apertou os punhos — Não tenho muita ideia do que poderíamos fazer por você, ou que deseja, mas...</p>
<p>— Entendi. — Disse Lucy se levantando — Vou consultar as estrelas essa noite, mas só porque parece que temos um problema em comum.</p>
<p>E naquela mesma noite, Lucy recebeu uma resposta das estrelas. <em>“Confie na profecia. O laço formado não pode ser facilmente quebrado. O templo aguarda aqueles que se atrevem a não perder a fé.”</em></p>
<p>Palavras que não faziam nenhum sentido para Lucy, mas que pareciam ter feito sentido na mente de Igneel.</p>
<p>— Quem diria... — Comentou Igneel consigo mesmo enquanto observava o céu, após todos os outros estarem descansando. — Vocês realmente não nos abandonaram...</p>
<p>E na mesa da cozinha, uma pequena pilha de objetos podia ser vista. Uma faca, uma pequena luneta e o mais simplório e ao mesmo tempo mais importante objeto ali: um velho mapa do continente.</p>
<p>Tudo estava preparado. As estrelas haviam mostrado o caminho. A eles agora só restava segui-lo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interlúdio: Poeira de estrela, mezzopiano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Império Faërie, arredores de Alfër</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>O céu limpo sobre o império brilhava com as estrelas que pareciam cantar uma canção feita da mais genuína alegria. E com isso os seres nos arredores da capital do império, Alfër, pareciam corresponder, se mostrando mais energéticos do que o usual.</p>
<p>O imperador silfo caminhava sozinho por um pequeno bosque nas proximidades dos muros da capital. Ver tudo responder à canção das estrelas era algo que o deixava intrigado. Era conhecimento geral de que as fadas eram criaturas sábias e que durante muito tempo foram bastante próximas dos Star Dancers e do Templo das estrelas. Havia até quem dissesse que a primeira imperatriz, a fundadora do Império, havia sido escolhida pelas estrelas e agora protegia a vontade das estrelas no Templo.</p>
<p>Um brilho mais forte chamou a atenção do imperador. Ao olhar para o céu, ele não conseguiu evitar a expressão de surpresa que tomou conta de seu rosto.</p>
<p>Uma estrela cadente cruzava o céu, deixando para trás um rastro de poeira estelar. Exatamente como estava descrito no painel central das ruínas orientais que aconteceria.</p>
<p>O imperador respirou fundo e começou a retornar pelo caminho que havia tomado. Mas não sem antes comentar com ninguém em especial:</p>
<p>— É o sinal que esperamos a tempos. Devemos nos preparar para a chegada dos protegidos das estrelas.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Por mais que se esforçasse para compreender, simplesmente havia horas que Igneel conseguia ser uma completa incógnita até mesmo para Natsu. Enquanto treinava com seu tio, o garoto estava mais distraído do que o normal, talvez pelo turbilhão de acontecimentos recentes.</p>
<p>Natsu havia reparado nos três objetos em cima da mesa da cozinha, não que ele tivesse alguma ideia em que eles poderiam ser úteis, é claro. Não era como se ele fosse sair em uma espécie de jornada em busca de algo no continente...</p>
<p>Igneel chamou a todos e os quatro se sentaram à mesa. Depois de pedir que Lucy compartilhasse as palavras ditas pelas estrelas, Igneel finalmente resolveu explicar o que estava acontecendo ali.</p>
<p>— Acho que nenhum de vocês tem ideia do que está acontecendo aqui, não é? Com exceção de você, Atlas. — Ele completou quando Atlas levantou a mão para interferir na fala.</p>
<p>— Resolveu falar velho? — Brincou Natsu, mas este acabou sendo totalmente ignorado por Igneel, que continuou sua fala.</p>
<p>— Pois bem, as palavras que você recebeu Lucy, são a confirmação de que uma profecia bem antiga começou a caminhar. Uma profecia que falava de uma Star Dancer e sua relação com um trono, que eu acho que é uma referência ao trono de fogo do Reino Phyron.</p>
<p>— E onde a gente entra nessa história? — Perguntou Natsu estando um pouco (para não dizer bastante) desinteressado naquela história toda. — Eu já entendi o que a Lucy tem a ver com tudo isso, mas...</p>
<p>— Use seus neurônios, moleque! Eu sei muito bem que você não é estúpido como faz parecer. — Comentou Atlas enquanto sinalizava para Igneel continuar falando.</p>
<p>— Resumindo, vocês devem ir ao Templo das Estrelas, localizado na porção mais distante das Terras Místicas, e consultar os altos sacerdotes. Eles vão saber o que fazer. — Finalizou Igneel, ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava no mapa a localização de que falava.</p>
<p>— Espera aí, vocês? Oe velho, por acaso eu não estou envolvido nisso, estou? — Perguntou Natsu, que estava extremamente surpreso com a última fala de seu pai.</p>
<p>— Tenho mesmo que responder isso, Natsu? — Comentou Igneel já rolando os olhos como se confirmasse o óbvio que era a resposta daquela pergunta. — E eu já falei, não foi?! Pare de me chamar de velho, moleque ingrato! — Ele completou já fumegando de raiva.</p>
<p>— Recapitulando. Então eu e o senhor dois neurônios aqui vamos ter que atravessar o continente quase que inteiro e consultar os chefões de algum templo nas Terras Místicas? — Disse Lucy enquanto cruzava os braços, mostrando sua insatisfação.</p>
<p>Atlas apenas deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto respondia:</p>
<p>— É isso mesmo, querida. Mais algum detalhe que não seja algo que o meu sobrinho dois-neurônios perguntaria?</p>
<p>— Não, não. Fazer o quê... vamos em frente. — Lucy finalizou enquanto fazia movimentos de “deixa para lá”, indicando que era hora de passar ao próximo assunto. — Agora me diga, o que eram aqueles objetos em cima da mesa? Sem desculpas ou enrolações, porque se estavam ali, tem que haver um motivo para isso.</p>
<p>— Ah, certo. Os objetos. Pois bem, eles são coisas que vão ajudar vocês dois nessa jornada. O mapa vai ser um bom guia, a adaga é para você Lucy, já que nunca se sabe quando ter uma arma pode se mostrar necessário. E a luneta de bolso é para você Natsu. — Explicou Igneel ao entregar os objetos, menos o mapa, para Lucy e Natsu.</p>
<p>— E por que eu fico com o objeto mais inútil de todos?! — Perguntou Natsu indignado enquanto examinava melhor a luneta.</p>
<p>— Eu achava que alguém que se diz <em>“o dono da floresta”</em> saberia usar uma luneta... — Comentou Lucy com um sorriso de canto. Era claro que ela estava apenas provocando Natsu com o comentário inoportuno.</p>
<p>— Tch. É claro que eu sei usar uma luneta. — Resmungou Natsu — E velho, não acho que Lucy precise de uma arma. Ela me parece mais do que capaz de se defender com um dos chutes... Yauch! Precisava mesmo bater na minha cabeça?!</p>
<p>— Eu sei muito bem que ela é capaz de se defender, Natsu! Ela não estaria aqui se não soubesse! Mas tem horas que ser discreto conta mais, idiota! — Igneel respondeu já no limite de sua paciência. Mais um comentário estúpido vindo de seu filho e ele acabaria dando uma chave de pescoço no garoto. E faria isso sem se sentir minimamente culpado com as consequências de sua ação.</p>
<p>Felizmente, Lucy chamou a atenção para si, interrompendo a discussão que estava para começar entre pai e filho.</p>
<p>— Olha, sem querer ser inconveniente, mas já foi esclarecido tudo de importante que tinha de ser esclarecido? Se vamos realmente sair numa jornada, eu prefiro resolver isso o mais rápido possível.</p>
<p>— Que isso garota, esses dois discutem tanto que já virou rotina! — Comentou Atlas Flame rindo. — Mas entendo você. Bem, eu tenho uns conselhos para vocês. Coisa rápida. E aí vocês podem arrumar suas coisas e partir hoje mesmo.</p>
<p>— Então vamos terminar isso de uma vez! — Comentou Natsu, já se levantando. — Te vejo lá fora, Lucy!</p>
<p>Por fim os dois foram liberados daquele estranho momento de conversa e arrumaram o que precisariam para a viajem. Natsu estava dando uma última checada em suas armas enquanto Lucy ouvia as instruções de Atlas sobre navegar pela floresta o quanto fosse possível e o quê evitar. Depois de tudo que acontecera, não seria impossível que o falso rei de Phyron começasse a oferecer recompensa a quem entregasse um Star Dancer para ele.</p>
<p>Os dois adultos ficaram na borda da clareira sinalizando enquanto a dupla entrava na vegetação espessa para iniciar a jornada ao templo das estrelas. Quando Natsu e Lucy já não estavam mais visíveis, Atlas comentou:</p>
<p>— Ele cresceu bastante nesse tempo... — Atlas estranhou um som que ouviu e se virou, para ver apenas um Igneel emocionado segurando algumas lágrimas de orgulho. — ...Igneel, está chorando por acaso?</p>
<p>— Não estou chorando! — Retrucou Igneel enxugando seus olhos lacrimejantes.</p>
<p>— Se você diz..., mas até que esses dois formam uma boa dupla... não seria surpresa se algum dia acabassem juntos.</p>
<p>E enquanto brincavam de imaginar o futuro e se provocar mutuamente, Igneel e Atlas voltaram para sua rotina, agora sem a presença de um certo garoto energético. Só que agora eles sabiam que algo importante estava para acontecer e que o futuro de Ishgar era carregado nas costas de uma dupla de jovens bastante inusitada.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>O líder de um dos esquadrões de Acnologia havia acabado de chegar de Lhabare, a cidade mais ao sul do reino, e trazia consigo não uma, mas duas Star dancers para entregar ao seu rei.</p>
<p>Pela primeira vez em vários meses (ou pode-se dizer até mesmo anos), Acnologia se sentiu satisfeito com um de seus subordinados. As duas jovens de aparência semelhante foram trazidas e depositadas aos pés de Acnologia, para logo em seguida o subordinado se retirar da sala e deixar o rei e as Star dancers sozinhos.</p>
<p>Acnologia se levantou do trono e se aproximou de forma intimidante das duas garotas. A mais nova delas tremia de medo, enquanto a mais velha o olhava com um olhar de desafio. Ele foi se aproximando da mais nova, mas para a sua surpresa, a mais velha o atrapalhou entrando em sua frente.</p>
<p>— Fique longe dela! — Ela cuspiu com uma expressão de desafio estampada em seu rosto.</p>
<p>— Quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo?! — Acnologia rosnou de raiva, agarrando a garota por sua cabeça e apertando a região das bochechas dela, enquanto a outra irmã observava tudo ficando cada vez mais apavorada. — Ponha-se no seu lugar, garota insolente!</p>
<p>A garota sentiu a força que a segurava sumir e caiu no chão tossindo, na tentativa de recuperar o ar que lhe faltou por um momento. Sua irmã mais nova a chamou preocupada, mas ela apenas sinalizou que estava bem e olhou de forma petulante para o rei a sua frente novamente.</p>
<p>— Fique longe dela. Você só precisa de uma Star dancer, então deixe a Yuki em paz.</p>
<p>A proposta implícita naquela frase fez Acnologia dar um sorriso cruel.</p>
<p>— Então você quer proteger sua irmãzinha ao ser minha Star dancer pessoal? Inteligente, muito inteligente! Certo senhorita, mas se queremos ter uma relação profissional aqui, eu preciso pelo menos saber seu nome.</p>
<p>— Irmã, não faça isso. — A mais nova sussurrou de forma desesperada ao ver o sorriso de Acnologia.</p>
<p>— Não se preocupe Yuki, eu não vou deixar que ele te machuque. E já que foi perguntado, eu sou Sorano.</p>
<p>— Sorano hum... espero que tenhamos uma boa relação. E quanto a sua irma, Yuki...</p>
<p>— Yukino. O nome dela é Yukino. — Sorano interrompeu a fala de Acnologia, mas calou-se logo em seguida ao ver o olhar que ele lançou a ela.</p>
<p>— Como eu ia dizendo... quanto à sua irmã, Yukino, ela terá toda a proteção que eu, o rei Acnologia I, posso oferecer. E bem, já tenho um pedido para você, minha cara Sorano. Mas os pormenores desse pedido podemos discutir depois, quando estivermos a sós.</p>
<p>E com essas palavras, Acnologia deixou a sala do trono e ordenou que seus subordinados preparassem aposentos para as convidadas permanentes de honra. E naquela mesma noite, um novo decreto foi instituído e a recompensa pelos Star dancers, aumentada.</p>
<p>E em sua câmara privada, Acnologia não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que não havia vinho ou iguaria mais saborosa do que a vitória sobre os empecilhos em seu caminho.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsu e Lucy já estavam na região que era território das Cidades Independentes. Desde que haviam iniciado sua jornada rumo às Terras Místicas, boatos perturbadores haviam chegado aos ouvidos dos dois. Boatos esses que iam desde histórias que não possuíam qualquer fundamento que as aproximassem da realidade até o rumor de que o atual rei no trono de fogo estava oferecendo títulos e altos cargos para quem lhe entregasse um star dancer.</p>
<p>E era exatamente por causa desse último rumor que Natsu e Lucy estavam discutindo seu plano de ação em um acampamento discreto, localizado à uma distância considerável da pequena cidade de Kafrit.</p>
<p>— Sério, isso é realmente necessário? Não é como se em um fim do mundo fora de Phyron alguém fosse realmente entregar um star dancer para o falso rei. — Comentou Lucy na tentativa de desencorajar a ideia de Natsu.</p>
<p>— Prevenir é sempre melhor que remediar. — Respondeu Natsu enquanto continuava focado em vigiar a entrada da cidade com a luneta.</p>
<p>— E qual é a ideia? Dizer que somos irmãos ou algo do tipo se começarem a perguntar demais?</p>
<p>Natsu levantou a cabeça por um momento e olhou fixamente para Lucy piscando surpreso. Como se...</p>
<p>— Eu não acredito que você realmente pensou em usar algo assim! É óbvio que não iria funcionar! — Lucy exclamou indignada com o fato de Natsu ter pensado em usar uma história tão batida como a de irmãos viajantes.</p>
<p>— Mas... droga, parecia realmente uma boa ideia até você apontar que nunca funcionaria... — Ele murmurou indignado enquanto saia de sua posição de vigia e guardava a luneta em um bolso — Já que minha ideia de disfarce é tão ruim e absurda, você deve ter uma melhor, não?</p>
<p>— Eu... — Lucy começou, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada — ...na verdade, a sua ideia de um disfarce não é tão ruim assim. É só que dizer que somos irmãos seria uma história muito furada. Nós nem parecemos fisicamente para pelo menos sustentarmos essa história!</p>
<p>— Eu pensei nesse tipo de história porque é quase impossível em uma mesma família um irmão ser um star dancer e o outro não. E se os braceletes viessem à tona, poderíamos usar a desculpa que compramos em um mercado qualquer e não sabíamos que eram iguais aos de um star dancer. Mas a minha ideia é tão ruim que não vai funcionar, você disse... — Disse Natsu, como se estivesse desapontado consigo mesmo.</p>
<p>Mas para a surpresa dele, ao se virar ele se deparou com uma Lucy estupefata e totalmente sem reação, que ainda tentava processar a informação que ele havia acabado de dar.</p>
<p>— Você... realmente pensou tão à frente assim? — Ela perguntou ainda meio perdida, mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder, continuou: — Se bem que depois de ser bem explicado não parece um plano tão ruim assim...</p>
<p>— Isso quer dizer que... — Natsu comentou animado e cheio de energia — ...vamos mesmo usar o meu plano?</p>
<p>— Sim, nós vamos! — Respondeu Lucy — Então arrume logo as coisas para seguirmos viagem!</p>
<p>E após essa conversa, os dois desceram para a cidade de Kafrit com a intenção de repor seus suprimentos e continuar a jornada até as Terras Místicas.</p>
<p>Já na cidade, os dois se separaram após dividirem a lista de coisas necessárias para continuarem a viajem. Natsu estava procurando os itens de sua lista quando ouviu uma conversa que era, no mínimo, alarmante.</p>
<p>— Ficou sabendo da última? Se entregar um star dancer para o rei de Phyron você pode subir na vida e virar gente do alto escalão!</p>
<p>— Como se achar um star dancer fosse fácil. E de que adianta virar alto escalão em um reino acabado como Phyron? Do jeito que as coisas estão, logo o único lugar seguro vai ser o império, junto com as fadas.</p>
<p>— Pessimista. Falando assim até parece que você acredita que vai ter guerra envolvendo o continente todo. — Devolveu a primeira voz.</p>
<p>— Eu não acho que vai ter uma guerra. — Retrucou a segunda voz — Eu só acho que é uma ideia ruim ajudar esse rei atual. Pode ser que o Rei da Chamas retorne e coloque tudo no lugar que deveria estar.</p>
<p>— Igneel retornar? Acho bastante improvável. — Disse a primeira voz de maneira convencida — E mesmo se voltasse, duvido que conseguiria recuperar o trono, até porque, ele já o perdeu uma vez...</p>
<p>Nesse ponto, Natsu já estava se afastando e tentando acalmar seus nervos. Muitas vezes ele agia como um idiota, mas no fundo ele sempre suspeitou de que havia mais por trás da história do que aquilo que contavam a ele. Porém não era o momento de ficar parado pensando em histórias fragmentadas do passado.</p>
<p>Natsu começou a procurar por Lucy, com a intenção de terminar de pegar o que quer que estivesse faltando já juntos e logo em seguida sair daquela cidade. Quanto mais cedo chegassem à Tsubaz, melhor seria.</p>
<p>Lucy o viu antes que ele percebesse que já a havia encontrado e logo percebeu que algo estava errado.</p>
<p>— Natsu? Já encontrou tudo?</p>
<p>— Ahn? Já terminei Lucy. Já pegou tudo? Se não, vamos logo. Temos que seguir adiante antes que algo aconteça. — Respondeu Natsu em uma altura que apenas Lucy pôde escutar.</p>
<p>Lucy apenas sinalizou mostrando que tinha pego tudo o que necessitavam e os dois caminharam em silêncio, porém com certa pressa, para fora da cidade e de volta à estrada. Natsu não contou à Lucy o que foi que causou aquilo, apenas deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e procurou focar em colocar uma distância generosa entre a posição dos dois e aquela cidade.</p>
<p>E sem que eles soubessem, pouco tempo depois da dupla ter deixado Kafrit, houve uma busca por lá, liderada por um grupo vindo direto de Phyron à mando de Acnologia. Nada foi encontrado, porém os rumores começavam a se espalhar cada vez mais.</p>
<p>Rumores de um star dancer que havia escapado das tropas de Acnologia mais de uma vez, rumores que corriam por todo o território das Cidades Independentes e até mesmo do Império.</p>
<p>E nos mais diferentes locais, pessoas olhavam as poucas estrelas que adornavam o céu noturno, buscando auxílio e esperança. Esperança que se encontrava nas mãos da dupla que cruzava parte do território das Cidades Independentes, se aproximando cada vez mais de Tsubaz, a cidade na fronteira com o Império Feärie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. O imperador silfo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sim, eu dei uma sumida. É que eu tentei participar do Nano. Ênfase no "tentar".<br/>Agora retornamos à rotina de atualização dessa fic.<br/>Boa leitura a todos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fronteira das Cidades Independentes e o Império, próximo a Tsubaz</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde o incidente na cidade de Kafrit, Natsu estava estranhamente quieto. Lucy meio que já tinha se acostumado com o lado energético do garoto, então vê-lo sério e em silêncio era uma grande e preocupante mudança.</p>
<p>No início da jornada, praticamente não havia momento em que os dois não ficassem provocando um ao outro. Agora, o silêncio era o que prevalecia entre eles. Por mais que Lucy tentasse quebrar aquele silêncio, Natsu não colaborava, apenas ignorando suas tentativas e deixando-a falar sozinha.</p>
<p>Ela já estava no limite de sua paciência com aquela situação. Lucy então decidiu resolver tudo de vez. Ela parou por um momento e começou a chamar por seu companheiro de viajem.</p>
<p>— Natsu. Natsu. Natsu!</p>
<p>— ... — Ele apenas olhou para Lucy por um curto instante e logo voltou sua atenção ao caminho.</p>
<p>— Sinceramente até quando você pretende me ignorar?! Eu sei que tem algo errado e isso está me incomodando, então acho bom me dizer o que está acontecendo.</p>
<p>— Deixe-me em paz. O que me incomoda não é da sua conta. — Ele respondeu de forma ácida.</p>
<p>— Idiota. Não consegue ver que isso também está me afetando? O que foi que aconteceu em Kafrit que te deixou assim?</p>
<p>— Além do fato de quase termos sido pegos por agentes de Acnologia? Já que quer tanto saber, eu vou te contar! Eu acabei ouvindo pessoas falando coisas que não são verdade sobre alguém, sobre uma pessoa que é muito importante para mim.</p>
<p>A fúria de Lucy morreu por ali mesmo. Ela se desculpou por ter sido rude e invasiva, mas Natsu acabou agradecendo a ela. Ele já se sentia melhor após colocar aquilo para fora.</p>
<p>Os dois pararam por um instante para reavaliar seu caminho, mas parecia mais uma vez que não seria fácil continuar a jornada.</p>
<p>— Ei Lucy, você pode pegar o mapa?</p>
<p>— Mas não era você que estava com ele, Natsu?</p>
<p>— Não, o mapa não está comigo. Achei que ele estava com você, Lucy.</p>
<p>— Só tem um detalhe: também não está comigo.</p>
<p>— Espera aí. Se o mapa não está comigo e também não está com você, então com quem ele está?</p>
<p>— Está comigo. — Disse uma terceira voz que não deveria estar ali.</p>
<p>— Ufa. Por um momento achei que tínhamos perdido o mapa... — Começou Natsu, respirando aliviado por um breve momento, antes de perceber que havia algo errado ali. — Espera, quem foi que disse isso?!</p>
<p>— Eu disse, Aye! — O dono da terceira voz, que aparentava ser um garoto com estranhas orelhas de gato azuis e um rabo da mesma cor acabou se mostrando para a dupla, antes de sair correndo e abanando o mapa como provocação. — Agora é minha deixa, tchauzinho!</p>
<p>— Natsu! Atrás dele! — Gritou Lucy disparando atrás do moleque, mas não demorou muito para que ela o perdesse de vista.</p>
<p>Os dois inicialmente correram atrás do garoto, mas o fugitivo era mais esperto e tinha a vantagem de conhecer o terreno onde a perseguição acontecia. O clima era de animosidade, com o tempo abafado e a dupla estando extremamente cansada. Foi então que Lucy perdeu de vez a paciência com a situação e resolveu tomar medidas drásticas.</p>
<p>— Ahhhh, chega! — Ela parou jogando seus braços para cima, enfatizando seu estado de espírito — É hora de medidas drásticas!</p>
<p>Com o movimento de seus braços e mãos, ela foi canalizando sua energia mágica e um dos pingentes de prata do bracelete direito começou a brilhar discretamente.</p>
<p>— Venha a mim, que lhe chamo. Ouça a voz daquela que serve as estrelas. Venha, <em>Canis Venitaci!</em></p>
<p>Um círculo mágico prateado e não muito grande surgiu, para logo em seguida dois cães de caça, que eram aparentemente iguais surgirem do círculo. Os cães eram negros com manchas brancas em volta dos olhos e nas extremidades do corpo. A única diferença entre os dois era que um dos cães possuía uma bandana vermelha amarrada no pescoço, enquanto o outro possuía uma bandana azul no mesmo lugar.</p>
<p>Os dois cães se dirigiram à Lucy respeitosamente e Natsu não podia deixar de pensar em como sua parceira era poderosa, mas sem ficar se mostrando como tal.</p>
<p>— Capitã! — Os cães se submeteram a Lucy. — O que deseja?</p>
<p>— Asterion, Chara, eu preciso que vocês localizem uma pessoa para mim. — Lucy começou a explicação — É um garoto que levou nosso mapa. Aliás, ele possui certa semelhança com um gato.</p>
<p>— Entendido, capitã! — Os cães prestaram uma continência e se puseram a procurar pelo menino-gato, com Asterion procurando em uma direção e Chara procurando em outra.</p>
<p>Não demorou para que eles localizassem o menino e informassem o paradeiro dele. Lucy e Natsu, acompanhados pelos cães de caça, prepararam uma armadilha simples, que se mostrou eficaz.</p>
<p>Agora, lá estavam eles frente a frente com o garoto, que tinha um sorriso derrotado no rosto.</p>
<p>— Está bem, vocês venceram. Eu me rendo. Só peço que poupem minha vida, eu tenho uma mãezinha doente que tenho que sustentar e... — Declarou o garoto de forma melodramática.</p>
<p>— Oe? Mas por que você acha que vamos te matar? — Perguntou Natsu ao presenciar a cena.</p>
<p>— Só queremos nosso mapa de volta. — Completou Lucy — E para com o melodrama, assim que você devolver o que roubou de nós, nós te soltaremos.</p>
<p>— É... Só isso que vocês querem? — O menino-gato piscou incrédulo — Então tá. Se me descerem dessa árvore (já que ele estava pendurado pelo pé, de cabeça para baixo em uma árvore) vai ficar mais fácil eu encontrar o mapa de vocês.</p>
<p>Natsu cortou a corda que prendia o menino, fazendo com que ele caísse de maneira desconfortável no chão. Depois de esfregar um pouco o lugar que havia batido no chão, o garoto abriu a pequena mochila improvisada e de lá tirou o mapa.</p>
<p>Ao entregar o mapa, o garoto comentou:</p>
<p>— Sabe, não é todo dia que se encontra gente que nem vocês tão próximos da fronteira do Império. As pessoas costumam ter receio de entrar no domínio das fadas, ainda mais porque consideram o território quase impossível de se navegar, mesmo tendo um mapa.</p>
<p>— Está querendo dizer que mesmo com um mapa vamos acabar nos perdendo?! — Perguntou Lucy.</p>
<p>— Aye! Isso mesmo!</p>
<p>— Então você não se importaria de ser nosso guia, não é... Hum... Qual seu nome mesmo? — Disse Natsu, enquanto observava o comportamento do menino.</p>
<p>— Bem, me importar eu não me importaria. Aliás, meu nome é Happy. Eu posso guiar vocês enquanto viajam o Império, considerem isso uma compensação por ter causado problemas, Aye!</p>
<p>— Por mim tudo bem. — Declarou Natsu — E quanto a você, Lucy? O que acha?</p>
<p>— Me parece razoável. — Lucy comentou enquanto cruzava os braços. Já tinha um tempo que ela tinha mandado Canis Venitaci de volta, até mesmo para deixar Happy um pouco mais confortável. — Natsu, qual é a próxima cidade do nosso destino?</p>
<p>— Deixe-me ver... — Natsu passou o olhar pelo mapa — Aqui está! É a cidade de Silpher.</p>
<p>— Assim está bom para você, Happy? — Lucy questionou.</p>
<p>— Aye! Vamos logo! Mas já vou avisando, o caminho até Silpher é conhecido por ser perigoso, então não abaixem a guarda.</p>
<p>E de fato o aviso de Happy tinha certa verdade por trás dele. Enquanto ainda estavam no território das Cidades Independentes, tudo ainda estava bastante calmo, mas ao adentrarem o território do Império, o cenário sofreu mudanças bruscas.</p>
<p>O território do Império era um lugar de ar hostil e selvagem, que intimidaria qualquer um que não soubesse lidar com o ambiente. Não que isso incomodasse Natsu. Para alguém que cresceu na Floresta dos Fragmentos Perdidos, o ambiente selvagem do Império era bastante tranquilo.</p>
<p>Para Lucy o ambiente não era tão confortável assim, mas após ter lidado com as tropas do usurpador, nada era tão assustador ou intimidador que não pudesse ser facilmente superado.</p>
<p>Ver os dois agindo com naturalidade mesmo naquele ambiente era algo que intrigava Happy. Mesmo os habitantes do Império conseguiam se mostrar desconfortáveis naquele caminho, enquanto aqueles dois se mostravam até mesmo habituados com o ar pesado e cheio de tensão.</p>
<p>A estrada que saía da fronteira e ia até Silpher era conhecida por ser uma das mais perigosas do Império, até porque, primeiramente, ela não era uma estrada propriamente dita. Estava mais para um caminho aberto no meio da vegetação espessa da região, o que facilitava, e muito, a ação de bandidos. Bandidos que atacavam viajantes desavisados que ousavam utilizar aquele caminho.</p>
<p>Talvez seja a falta de sorte, ou até mesmo uma piada do destino, mas quando estavam a cerca de quatro dias de distância de Silpher, um grupo de bandidos famoso por atacar viajantes que faziam aquela rota em grupos pequenos colocou os olhos no excêntrico trio que era guiado por um menino-gato.</p>
<p>Os bandidos sabiam que o momento ideal para atacar os viajantes estava se aproximando e esperaram até o início do entardecer para atacarem o trio. Mas apesar de parecerem relaxados e vítimas fáceis, Natsu, Lucy e Happy estavam preparados caso alguém tentasse atacá-los e começaram a retaliar assim que ficou clara a fonte do perigo.</p>
<p>Só que os bandidos eram experientes e estavam em maior número e não demorou muito para que eles conseguissem cercar o trio. Natsu, Lucy e Happy estavam lutando, cada um protegendo as costas do outro, quando um bandido saltou repentinamente na direção de Lucy, com a intenção de acertá-la. Natsu percebeu a movimentação e tirou Lucy do caminho do golpe, sendo acertado no ombro no lugar dela.</p>
<p>Na mesma hora, Natsu caiu com um joelho no chão enquanto segurava o ombro ferido em meio a um sibilo de dor. A marca em suas costas, do mesmo lado que o ferimento, ardia e o sangue ia aos poucos manchando sua camisa.</p>
<p>Lucy estava irada. Ela e Natsu não eram melhores amigos, mas ele era seu companheiro de viagem. Sua preciosa companhia naquela jornada que nenhum deles havia pedido para embarcar. E vê-lo ferido por sua causa, porque ele recebeu um ataque que era para ela, era o suficiente para incitar sua ira.</p>
<p>E havia um porém na ira de Lucy: ela afetava diretamente seus poderes como Star Dancer. Um flash de luz surgiu no local e as roupas de Lucy começaram a tremular, como se estivessem em meio a uma transição de aparência.</p>
<p>Happy sentiu a pressão mágica no ar e largou o pedaço de madeira que usava como arma, forçando uma transformação e ativando as asas que caracterizavam sua espécie. Ele então pegou Natsu e flutuou a certa distância, não demorando muito para que aquela pressão mágica explodisse em uma onda de choque mágica poderosíssima.</p>
<p>No epicentro da explosão mágica estava Lucy, que nada mais havia feito do que bater um de seus pés no chão. E com essa única ação, ela havia derrotado todos os bandidos restantes, deixando seus companheiros completamente estupefatos.</p>
<p>— Me lembre de nunca irritar a Lucy, ok? — Comentou Natsu boquiaberto.</p>
<p>— Aye... — Concordou Happy.</p>
<p>Lucy estava ainda fora da realidade, quando seus sentidos voltaram a registrar o que acontecia ao redor dela. Ela correu até Natsu e Happy, alcançando-os no exato momento em que aterrissavam. Ao ver o sangue que manchava a camisa de Natsu, Lucy ficou alarmada e forçou seu companheiro a ficar quieto e sentado enquanto ela fazia tudo o que podia para parar o sangramento.</p>
<p>Ela pegou uma parte da camisa que ainda não estava suja de sangue e fez uma espécie de bandagem improvisada no ombro de Natsu. Enquanto aplicava os primeiros socorros, Lucy questionava Happy, mas sem desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo.</p>
<p>— Happy, ainda falta muito para chegarmos a Silpher?</p>
<p>— Se começarmos a andar por agora, indo devagar, estamos a cerca de dois dias de distância. Se apertarmos o passo, talvez dê pra chegar em um dia e meio, mais ou menos.</p>
<p>— Certo. Natsu, acha que consegue se mover?</p>
<p>— Eu estou bem, Lucy. Vamos logo, eu consigo acompanhar o ritmo de vocês dois, mesmo que vocês andem um pouco mais rápido.</p>
<p>Naquele momento, suas prioridades se resumiam em apenas chegar ao próximo destino o mais rápido possível, afinal, seria perigoso deixar o ombro de Natsu sem um tratamento adequado por muito tempo.</p>
<p>E se levantando, Natsu demonstrou estar pronto para continuar a jornada, não demorando muito para que Lucy e Happy se juntassem a ele na trilha que servia de estrada. E juntos, o trio resumiu sua caminhada rumo a Silpher.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Império Faërie, capital Alfër</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>O imperador silfo cuidava de seus afazeres costumeiros na sala do trono, quando um mensageiro vindo de uma das cidades da fronteira chegou com uma mensagem urgente.</p>
<p>Desde a noite que as estrelas pareciam dançar no céu noturno, o imperador silfo, Makarov, havia ordenado que os guardas da fronteira o notificassem caso algo diferente ocorresse.</p>
<p>O mensageiro era um exceed, uma espécie de fada que mais parecia um gato humanoide com asas e estava exausto. Sem dúvida ele havia viajado sem fazer pausas longas em seu caminho.</p>
<p>Makarov recebeu o mensageiro, um exceed que se apresentou como Lector, e escutou atentamente ao relato dado por ele. Aparentemente, uma dupla de viajantes exóticos, composta por um garoto e uma garota, havia adentrado o território do Império e, até onde ele sabia, os dois haviam seguido o caminho para Silpher, sendo guiados por um exceed de pelos azuis.</p>
<p>Makarov agradeceu os serviços do mensageiro e após dar a ele permissão para se retirar, saiu da sala do trono em busca de um de seus conselheiros. Não demorou muito para que ele o encontrasse e fizesse um pedido que seria, no mínimo, inusitado.</p>
<p>Dando a descrição a qual havia recebido do exceed, o imperador pediu para seu conselheiro e general que detivesse os viajantes que batessem com a descrição na primeira cidade em que parassem.</p>
<p>Ordens não foram contestadas e Makarov se viu respirando aliviado após solucionar aquela questão. Mas não demorou muito para que um outro rosto conhecido trouxesse à sua presença um outro problema complicado de se solucionar.</p>
<p>Porlyusica era uma das curandeiras mais famosas do império e ao mesmo tempo, uma das conselheiras de confiança do imperador. Apesar disso, ela quase nunca procurava por Makarov. Normalmente, o que acontecia era o contrário, com o imperador dando grande valor aos conselhos e opiniões proferidos por ela.</p>
<p>Por isso, quando a curandeira apareceu na sala do trono com sua expressão sempre ranzinza e desacompanhada de suas duas aprendizes, Makarov teve certeza que algo estava errado. Muito errado.</p>
<p>— Makarov. Pela sua reação devo assumir que já deva estar na expectativa de notícias ruins. — Iniciou Porlyusica.</p>
<p>— Se você veio pessoalmente em vez de mandar uma de suas aprendizes como menina de recado, devo assumir que é mais sério do que parece. — Retrucou Makarov.</p>
<p>— Você me conhece bem até demais, Makarov. — Comentou Porlyusica com um sorriso de canto — O problema dessa vez envolve uma das minhas aprendizes. Isso começou já faz alguns dias, Wendy vem tendo sonhos estranhos. Mas ontem essa situação fora do comum chegou ao que eu creio que seja o ápice dela.</p>
<p>— Como assim, Porly?</p>
<p>— Ontem ela se levantou, como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe, e começou a balbuciar palavras sem nexo repetidamente.</p>
<p>— Você consegue lembrar-se exatamente das palavras? — Perguntou Makarov alarmado.</p>
<p>— Meio difícil não lembrar. — Respondeu Porlyusica — Ela repetia essas palavras sempre nessa ordem: <em>lava, alma, dragão, tempos, dança e celeste.</em></p>
<p>Ao ouvir as palavras, Makarov empalideceu. A profecia encontrada nas ruínas voltou a sua mente no mesmo instante. Ele se aproximou de Porlyusica e, suando frio, perguntou:</p>
<p>— Porlyusica, você acha que essas palavras podem estar ligadas à profecia das estrelas?</p>
<p>— Tudo indica que sim, Makarov. Isso tudo parece ter aumentado depois da última noite de estrelas cadentes. Algo importante está para acontecer.</p>
<p>— Os viajantes! Céus, como foi que não percebi isso antes?!</p>
<p>— O que foi agora, Makarov?</p>
<p>— Eu recebi notícias que dois viajantes excêntricos estavam a caminho de Silpher. E agora com essa sua notícia, tudo isso deve ser uma ordem das estrelas! Eu devo ir a Silpher.</p>
<p>— Se assim você pensa... Vou mandar prepararem o necessário para uma viagem o mais rápido possível. — Porlyusica afirmou enquanto caminhava rumo à porta da sala do trono. — Makarov, acredito que se isso é realmente uma ordem das altas estrelas, um dos mensageiros delas o estará esperando em Silpher.</p>
<p>E algumas horas depois, o imperador silfo deixava a capital do império, se dirigindo para a cidade de Silpher, pronto para encontrar os viajantes mandados pelas estrelas.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Reino Phyron, capital Fyamor</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Acnologia caminhava pelos corredores do castelo rumo à ala mais deserta do lugar. O usurpador sabia que não encontraria ninguém naquela parte do castelo exceto pela única pessoa que tinha permissão para estar ali, ninguém menos que Sorano, a star dancer pessoal de Acnologia.</p>
<p>Acnologia empurrou devagar a pesada porta do antigo observatório. Lá dentro, Sorano estava concentrada em contatar as estrelas e ele esperou até que ela terminasse antes de questiona-la.</p>
<p>— Então minha querida, você tem alguma resposta para algum dos meus questionamentos?</p>
<p>— As estrelas estão agitadas, meu lorde. — Comentou Sorano — Elas se recusam a dar respostas claras, mas, pode ser que eu tenha captado algo sobre a Star Dancer que vem escapando de suas mãos.</p>
<p>— Nada sobre o paradeiro de Igneel? — Indagou Acnologia estreitando os olhos.</p>
<p>— Nada. — Respondeu Sorano da forma mais indiferente possível. — As estrelas demonstram silêncio em relação a esse tópico.</p>
<p>— E sobre a Star Dancer?</p>
<p>— Ela está se movendo para leste, provavelmente rumo às Cidades Independentes.</p>
<p>— Interessante. — Comentou Acnologia adquirindo uma postura pensativa — Você fez bem, minha pequena Star Dancer. Não, minha pequena Angel. Sim, Angel se encaixa muito melhor para você.</p>
<p>E com esse comentário, Acnologia deixou a sala. Assim que a pesada porta bateu, se fechando, Sorano desabou no chão, exausta.</p>
<p>Com suas mãos tremendo, ela dirigiu um pedido desesperado às estrelas.</p>
<p>— Céus, o que foi que eu fiz?! Altas estrelas, por favor, protejam a Star Dancer e o príncipe das garras de Acnologia. Espero que pelo menos a informação inexata dada a Acnologia ganhe tempo suficiente para que eles escapem.</p>
<p>E engolindo seus soluços e suas lágrimas, Sorano colocou novamente uma máscara de desprezo e indiferença e voltou para a ala principal do castelo, pronta para aguentar o que fosse necessário para proteger Yukino.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Acnologia retornou triunfante à sala do trono após a consulta com Angel. Ele estava decidido e tinha certeza que dessa vez conseguiria capturar a Star Dancer teimosa que vinha escapando por entre seus dedos.</p>
<p>— Mensageiro! Mande Bloodman, Midnight, Zancrow, Jackal e Byro virem até aqui. Tenho uma missão especial para eles.</p>
<p>O mensageiro saiu da sala do trono o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam e não demorou muito para que os subordinados chamados por Acnologia adentrassem a sala do trono e se ajoelhassem perante o usurpador.</p>
<p>— Vejo que estão todos aqui. — Disse Acnologia satisfeito — Ótimo. Tenho uma missão para vocês. Vocês serão um esquadrão de elite com a missão de capturar uma Star Dancer em específico. Comecem sua busca pelas Cidades Independentes. Byro, você lidera o esquadrão. Alguma pergunta?</p>
<p>— Meu lorde, como identificaremos a Star Dancer? — Indagou Byro.</p>
<p>— Aqui. — Respondeu Acnologia entregando pedaços de pergaminho com um desenho. — Esse é um retrato da Star Dancer. Algo mais?</p>
<p>— Podemos matá-la? — Perguntou Jackal já na expectativa de causar sofrimento.</p>
<p>— Não. Quero que vocês a tragam viva, mas se necessário, vocês podem ferir. — Respondeu Acnologia enquanto se levantava do trono — Estão dispensados.</p>
<p>E o recém-formado esquadrão de elite deixou a sala, pronto para iniciar sua missão, enquanto o usurpador voltou para seus aposentos.</p>
<p>O dia que ele tanto esperava ia se aproximando e Acnologia ria como um homem louco apenas pela perspectiva se realizar seus planos.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Império Faërie, cidade de Silpher</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Uma breve andada pela cidade de Silpher seria suficiente para que qualquer um percebesse que algo estava errado. Havia um clima de incerteza na cidade além de uma estranha proibição que vinha incomodando Happy desde que o trio havia chegado à cidade.</p>
<p>Eles não tinham tido dificuldade em encontrar alguém que pudesse cuidar do ferimento de Natsu. Apesar disso, tudo indicava que o ferimento acabaria deixando uma cicatriz bem visível no ombro do garoto.</p>
<p>No momento, Natsu e Lucy tentavam convencer os guardas da cidade a os deixarem passar e seguir viagem, mas estavam falhando miseravelmente.</p>
<p>— Puxa, nós já dissemos, não foi? Estamos indo para Teeiru! — Tentou novamente Lucy, enquanto Natsu permanecia em pé de braços cruzados ao lado dela.</p>
<p>— Não adianta garota, temos ordens de não deixar nenhum não-nativo deixar a cidade. — Respondeu um dos guardas.</p>
<p>— Nenhum não-nativo?! — Lucy repetiu, demonstrando estar cada vez mais irritada. — Tem um exceed viajando com a gente e mesmo assim vocês estão insistindo em nos barrar!</p>
<p>— Mesmo assim não podemos deixar vocês saírem da cidade. São ordens dos superiores. — Disse o outro guarda.</p>
<p>Lucy estava prestes a usar suas habilidades de Star Dancer, quando Natsu colocou uma mão em seu ombro, sinalizando que seria melhor se ela se acalmasse.</p>
<p>— Lucy, não faça isso. Deixa que eu assumo aqui. — Natsu se virou para os guardas e com um olhar intimidador questionou: — E quem seria esse superior que deu a ordem?</p>
<p>— Esse superior seria eu, garoto. — Um homem idoso e baixinho respondeu, interrompendo a discussão.</p>
<p>— E você é...??? — Natsu perguntou confuso.</p>
<p>— Prazer. Makarov. Popularmente conhecido como o Imperador Silfo.</p>
<p>— Ah, certo. O Imperador... — Nesse momento, o peso das palavras ditas pelo idoso foi registrado por Natsu. — Espera. O Imperador???!!!!</p>
<p>Natsu e Lucy estavam sem reação. O próprio imperador estava ali, conversando normalmente com eles depois de ter ordenado que eles fossem detidos em Silpher! Era uma situação, no mínimo, estranha.</p>
<p>E como tudo sempre pode se complicar, um rapaz de cabelos branco-azulados e óculos chegou ao local procurando pelo imperador e colocando empecilhos ao andamento da estranha conversa que se desenrolava ali.</p>
<p>— Makarov-sama! Finalmente! A Sra. Porlyusica o está procurando! — Afirmou o rapaz.</p>
<p>— Ei, ei. — Começou Natsu — Por acaso não te ensinaram a não interromper a conversa alheia?!</p>
<p>— Quem é você afinal? — Indagou o rapaz com o desprezo evidente na voz e no olhar — Não creio que você tenha um horário marcado para conversar com o Imperador hoje.</p>
<p>— Invel, chega. — Interviu o imperador — Eles são meus convidados. Agora vamos. — Ele se dirigiu a Lucy, Natsu e Happy. — Se quiserem nos acompanhar, poderemos conversar com mais calma.</p>
<p>E sem muita escolha, o trio acompanhou o imperador até chegarem ao local onde uma mulher de cabelos rosados esperava por Makarov.</p>
<p>Ao ver Makarov, Porlyusica já estava caminhando com sua irritação emanando de sua postura corporal, pronta para dar um sermão no imperador por ele ter sumido sem avisar pela enésima vez. Pelo menos essa era a intenção dela até ver o trio que seguia o imperador.</p>
<p>Porlyusica, em todos os seus anos de curandeira, havia visto muitas coisas diferentes. E por isso, ela sabia dizer exatamente quando estava diante de uma Star Dancer.</p>
<p>Ela havia parado em frente à Makarov, mas assim que Lucy e Natsu foram se aproximando, ela se dirigiu a Lucy com perguntas diretas.</p>
<p>— Garota, você é uma Star Dancer, não é?</p>
<p>— Como?! Como você sabe?! — Lucy perguntou alarmada.</p>
<p>— Já conheci Star Dancers suficientes para saber quando estou diante de um. — Respondeu Porlyusica — Mas tem algo em você que é diferente dos outros Star Dancers que conheci. Venha comigo, podemos conversar em particular se isso te deixa mais confortável.</p>
<p>— Está bem. — Concordou Lucy, enquanto acompanhava Porlyusica. — E não precisa se preocupar, Natsu. Eu sei me defender e, além disso, meus instintos me dizem que podemos confiar nessas pessoas.</p>
<p>— Se você diz... Então vou confiar em seus instintos. — Disse Natsu, soltando o ombro de Lucy. — Apenas... Tome cuidado.</p>
<p>— Eu irei. — Lucy finalizou, após se virar e olhar nos olhos de Natsu antes de continuar a seguir a curandeira.</p>
<p>E enquanto observavam as duas se distanciarem, Makarov, após dar algumas instruções à Invel e pedir que Happy acompanhasse o assistente, se aproximou pelas costas de Natsu e fez um convite ao garoto.</p>
<p>— Bem, agora que os outros já foram, o que você acha de termos uma conversa em particular? Você se importaria de me fazer companhia, <em>filho de Igneel?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A primeira coisa que Lucy notou ao seguir Porlyusica era como a mulher era assustadora. A curandeira tinha uma aura intimidadora, que naturalmente faria qualquer um que não fosse acostumado se submeter a ela.</p>
<p>Porlyusica puxou duas cadeiras e pediu que Lucy se sentasse. E logo após isso, começou a fazer perguntas.</p>
<p>— Bem, vamos começar. Prazer, eu sou Porlyusica, chefe dos curandeiros e conselheira do imperador Makarov. E você é?</p>
<p>— Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, Star Dancer.</p>
<p>— Heartfilia? Então você deve ser a filha de Layla... — Concluiu Porlyusica — Você se importaria em me mostrar seus braceletes?</p>
<p>— Não. Apenas... Seja delicada com os pingentes. — Respondeu Lucy entregando os braceletes para Porlyusica.</p>
<p>Porlyusica olhou os pingentes que adornavam o par de braceletes, demonstrando uma leve surpresa ao notar os dez pingentes dourados, símbolos do zodíaco. Ela olhava cuidadosamente cada um dos pingentes, relacionando todos os símbolos com suas respectivas constelações, com a exceção de um único pingente no bracelete direito.</p>
<p>— Lucy, esse é o símbolo de qual constelação? É o único que não reconheço, ou melhor, que não me recordo de ter visto antes.</p>
<p>— Esse aqui? — Lucy franziu a testa ao ver a qual pingente Porlyusica se referia — Esse é Draco, o dragão. Mas eu não posso chamá-lo a não ser que seja extremamente necessário.</p>
<p>— Draco?! Mas, como? — Porlyusica reagiu estupefata. — Só por curiosidade, você por acaso não possui algo como uma marca ou cicatriz em algum lugar do seu corpo, possui?</p>
<p>— Sim, nas minhas costas, atrás do ombro esquerdo. — Respondeu Lucy, visivelmente incomodada com as perguntas de Porlyusica. — Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?</p>
<p>— Não, não. O que acha de voltarmos? Creio que Makarov já deva ter terminado de conversar com seu companheiro.</p>
<p>E as duas tomaram o caminho de volta em silêncio. A presença do pingente de Draco e da marca dele traziam dúvidas à mente de Porlyusica, mas ela não ousava continuar com o interrogatório.</p>
<p>Lucy havia demonstrado estar incomodada e a curandeira não queria provocar a ira da Star Dancer. Mesmo que assim abrisse mão de algumas das respostas que buscava.</p>
<p>Mas ela sabia bem, que mesmo que deixasse a oportunidade passar, em algum momento as respostas viriam. Afinal, as estrelas tinham a sua maneira de fazer as coisas e recompensas viriam para quem soubesse esperar o tempo certo.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando Makarov o chamou de <em>filho de Igneel, </em>Natsu ficou paralisado de surpresa. Várias perguntas passavam por sua mente e ele foi tirado de seu devaneio por outra pergunta de Makarov.</p>
<p>— Garoto, está tudo bem?</p>
<p>— Está, imperador. — Natsu deu umas piscadas para dispersar o devaneio de vez — É só que você me pegou de surpresa. Como você sabe que...</p>
<p>— Por favor, me chame de Makarov. E como eu sei que você é o filho de Igneel? Seu pai é um velho amigo, e você se parece bastante com ele. — Makarov puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, indicando que Natsu fizesse o mesmo. — Então, como está seu pai, garoto? A última notícia que tive dele foi do dia que o Reino foi tomado pelo traidor.</p>
<p>— Será que você poderia não me chamar de garoto? Meu nome é Natsu. — Natsu comentou contrariado — E meu pai está bem. Tio Atlas está junto com ele, os dois estão escondidos em um lugar no meio da floresta.</p>
<p>— Na Floresta dos Fragmentos Perdidos?! Isso explica ninguém saber do paradeiro dele. Foi uma jogada esperta, muito esperta. — Comentou Makarov — E o que te traz aqui, Natsu?</p>
<p>— Eu sou só o guarda-costas. Sabe, pra Luce não correr mais riscos do que o necessário.</p>
<p>— Então vocês estão em uma jornada?</p>
<p>— Estamos. Eu ajudei a Luce quando ela estava sendo perseguida pelos soldados do traidor e depois meu pai falou que nós dois deveríamos ir até o Templo das Estrelas. Então estamos só passando pelo Império. Nada mais que isso.</p>
<p>— Entendo. — Makarov disse pensativo. Foi aí que notou o ombro enfaixado de Natsu. — O que houve com seu ombro?</p>
<p>— Isso aqui? — Ele olhou as bandagens — Nós fomos atacados por bandidos no caminho. Um deles tentou acertar a Luce, mas eu pulei na frente e ele acertou meu ombro em vez disso.</p>
<p>— Se importa se eu der uma olhada nisso?</p>
<p>— Hã? Não...</p>
<p>Makarov foi desenrolando as faixas lentamente, mostrando o ferimento que começava o processo de cicatrização. Porém, ele notou que havia algo a mais no ombro direito de Natsu.</p>
<p>— Natsu, o que é essa mancha nas suas costas?</p>
<p>— Que mancha? Uma atrás do meu ombro direito?</p>
<p>— Sim, essa mesmo.</p>
<p>— É uma espécie de marca ou cicatriz. Ela surgiu aí quando eu era mais novo, algum tempo depois da queda de Phyron.</p>
<p>— Isso é um fato curioso... Diga-me Natsu, você já ouviu falar na marca de Draco?</p>
<p>— Marca de... Draco? — Natsu repetiu confuso — Você está me dizendo que essa cicatriz que eu tenho no ombro é a tal marca de Draco?</p>
<p>— Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Teoricamente, ela só aparenta ser a marca, mas você não é um Star Dancer. E só há registros da marca de Draco aparecendo em Star Dancers que tenham um contrato com ele.</p>
<p>— E isso é algo para me preocupar?</p>
<p>— Não, afinal, você não é um Star Dancer. E também, faz anos desde que Draco foi invocado pela última vez. Mas a marca nunca trouxe dano a nenhum de seus portadores.</p>
<p>Nesse momento, Lucy e Porlyusica retornaram à sala, interrompendo o assunto que ali era discutido. O imperador chamou a todos para irem até uma espécie de escritório que ele possuía e lá, ele retirou um mapa de uma gaveta e o estendeu em cima da escrivaninha que ocupava o centro do pequeno escritório. Nesse meio tempo, Happy havia se juntado a eles, já que Makarov havia comentado que a presença do exceed era necessária.</p>
<p>— Pois bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, acho que podemos partir logo para os assuntos relevantes! — Disse Makarov — Bem, o destino de vocês é o Templo das Estrelas, certo?</p>
<p>— É. — Responderam Natsu e Lucy em uníssono — Por quê? Tem algo sobre o que você queira nos alertar? — Completou Lucy.</p>
<p>— Algo nessa linha de pensamento. — Respondeu Makarov — Aconselho a tomarem o caminho passando por Serei. Happy, você poderia levá-los até lá?</p>
<p>— Aye! Mas... Eu não posso sair do Império sem avisar meus pais. Eles ficariam preocupados... — Happy comentou com as orelhas caídas e um sorriso desconfortável no rosto.</p>
<p>— Não se preocupe Happy. Você não precisa nos acompanhar até o Templo das Estrelas. Afinal, você prometeu nos guiar no Império e não durante o resto de nossa jornada. — Falou Natsu enquanto bagunçava um pouco o cabelo do menino-gato.</p>
<p>— Natsu... Obrigado!</p>
<p>— Certo, certo. — Makarov bateu palmas para chamar a atenção de todos. — Bem, agora que já resolvemos tudo, vocês estão livres para ir. Vocês têm a benção do imperador das fadas. Que as estrelas os protejam em sua jornada.</p>
<p>E o trio se despediu do imperador e da curandeira, tomando o caminho para Serei, rumo à parte norte do Império. O caminho era deserto na maior parte do tempo, e eles não chegaram a encontrar bandidos na estrada.</p>
<p>Porém isso não tornava a viajem mais agradável. O caminho era bastante escarpado e o terreno era terrível, com folhagem densa atrapalhando a movimentação dos três.</p>
<p>Depois de dias de viagem, eles finalmente chegaram a Serei. Dali em diante, Natsu e Lucy seguiriam sozinhos para o Templo e Happy retornaria a Ekstaria.</p>
<p>E lá estavam eles na saída da cidade, prestes a se separar. Com o emocional fragilizado, o trio conversava e se despedia.</p>
<p>— Happy, obrigada por tudo que você fez pela gente. Mesmo que inicialmente tenhamos começado com o pé esquerdo. — Disse Lucy.</p>
<p>— Rusheee... — Happy mal conseguia produzir uma frase compreensível, já que ele já não conseguia segurar suas lágrimas.</p>
<p>— Ei ei, buddy. Não fique assim. — Disse Natsu enquanto tentava consolar Happy. — Nós nos veremos de novo, pode ter certeza disso.</p>
<p>E depois disso, Natsu e Lucy foram se afastando do exceed, que com muita dificuldade engoliu o choro e gritou:</p>
<p>— Natsuuu! Rusheee! Quando terminarem o que tem de fazer, prometam que vão me visitar em Ekstaria!</p>
<p>— Pode ter certeza que nós iremos Happy!! — Natsu respondeu enquanto balançava sua mão, se despedindo enquanto ia se afastando com Lucy.</p>
<p>E quando Natsu e Lucy desapareceram de vista, Happy se virou e saiu caminhando na direção contrária, tomando o caminho de volta para sua casa, na cidade de Ekstaria.</p>
<p>           </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>E quando o trio deixou a cidade de Silpher, a curandeira não conseguiu evitar comentar o encontro que ali ocorrera.</p>
<p>— Sabe Makarov, nunca imaginei que viveria o suficiente para ver algo concreto ligado à profecia das estrelas. Quem diria a própria marca de Draco.</p>
<p>— Acho que estamos velhos demais para nos envolvermos nesse tipo de aventura, Porly. Talvez devêssemos nos aposentar de vez.</p>
<p>— Como se você conseguisse ficar muito tempo aposentado... — Comentou Porlyusica com um sorriso de canto — Estamos fazendo história aqui. O tempo da profecia se cumprir se aproxima. Mal posso esperar para ver o que o futuro nos trará.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. O Templo das Estrelas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu tirei uns dias de descanso no final do ano... eu tava morrendo também com o tanto de coisa.<br/>Felizmente, agora eu volto a atualizar a fic.<br/>Boa leitura pra vocês~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fronteira do Império e das Terras Místicas, próximo à Serei</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Após deixarem a cidade de Serei, não demorou muito para que Natsu e Lucy cruzassem a fronteira entre o Império e as Terras Místicas e chegassem à pequena cidade de Tobirah, uma espécie de vilarejo interiorano onde eles pararam para reabastecer seus suprimentos.</p>
<p>As Terras Místicas eram a parte mais elevada de todo o continente e a proximidade com as estrelas influenciava diretamente na flora do lugar. Tudo parecia mais vivo e tinha um brilho estonteante, que eles não tinham visto em nenhum outro local do continente.</p>
<p>Tobirah mesmo sendo um vilarejo, ainda era um dos locais mais importantes do território pois por lá passavam vários peregrinos que procuravam o Templo das Estrelas em busca de conforto para a alma e respostas sobre o futuro.</p>
<p>Tanto era assim que grupos liderados por guias nativos eram levados até Mikony, a última e maior cidade antes do início da ardilosa trilha que levava às portas do templo.</p>
<p>Natsu e Lucy se juntaram a um desses grupos e tiveram uma viagem tranquila de Tobirah a Mikony. E quanto mais subiam dentro das Terras Místicas, mais Lucy sentia seus braceletes ressonarem com a energia celestial e a marca em suas costas incomodava de leve, mas não como se ardesse ao ponto da dor, e sim como um estímulo que trazia calma e conforto.</p>
<p>Natsu também aparentava estar em paz durante todo o trajeto e nem mesmo sua marca ou sua recém-formada cicatriz pareciam incomodá-lo. E foi naquele clima de paz e serenidade que eles chegaram a Mikony, a suposta capital das Terras Místicas, uma cidade fundada pelos primeiros Star Dancers que surgiram na história do continente.</p>
<p>Ao chegarem na cidade, ficou claro que a última parte de sua jornada não seria fácil. Estava óbvio que muitos desistiam ao chegar à capital e verem o quão penosa era a jornada até o Templo. Mas estando tão perto de seu objetivo, os dois se recusavam a desistir, ainda mais depois de tudo o que haviam passado para chegar até ali.</p>
<p>E após descansarem por alguns poucos dias, os dois começaram a longa e ardilosa trilha que levava ao templo. A trilha era estreita e cercada por vegetação de aparência inamistosa, árvores que aparentavam brilhar ao mesmo tempo que possuíam troncos e galhos distorcidos e cheios de espinhos em seus troncos, tornando não impossível, mas bastante difícil de se usar como apoio para evitar uma queda.</p>
<p>Natsu e Lucy avançavam devagar, sempre ajudando um ao outro, especialmente nas áreas onde havia pedras soltas e nas áreas escorregadias. E ao fim de uma exaustiva jornada de aproximadamente cinco-seis dias, os dois chegaram ao topo da montanha, local onde ficava o Templo das Estrelas.</p>
<p>O Templo era uma construção imensa, com tal ar de misticismo que fazia com que toda a energia a que eles já tinham se acostumado fosse comparável a nada. Com uma gigantesca porta de ferro trabalhada com o que aparentavam ser ilustrações esculpidas no metal, a vista era no mínimo deslumbrante, deixando a dupla boquiaberta.</p>
<p>Eles se aproximaram da porta e perceberam que ela não estava trancada, bastando apenas empurrá-la para poder entrar. Foi exatamente o que fizeram. Assim que entraram no grande salão de entrada, Natsu e Lucy ouviram dois sons. Um instrumento de cordas suave sendo dedilhado e uma voz doce e claramente feminina acompanhando o instrumento de cordas.</p>
<p>Os dois foram seguindo o som, até que chegaram ao cômodo onde estavam duas pessoas: um homem de cabelos roxos que tocava uma espécie de alaúde e uma mulher de vestimentas exóticas, cabelos negros e uma tiara que imitava chifres, que era quem cantava.</p>
<p>Natsu e Lucy ficaram em um canto um pouco mais escondido com a intenção de escutar a música sendo cantada ali, apesar de ser desnecessário, já que a dupla de músicos estava imersa demais em sua música para notar qualquer outra coisa. Foi quando a melodia mudou e uma canção que ressoava com Natsu e Lucy começou a ser tocada.</p>
<p>A mulher começou a cantar, acompanhando a leve melodia do alaúde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aquela que sob as estrelas dança </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Quem sobre o trono de lava descansa</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Laço de alma se forma e persiste</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A estrela guardiã do dragão resiste</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>União predestinada</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A tempos e tempos já esperada</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dança Celeste diferencial</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Qual nunca se viu igual</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ela pausou o canto e a música continuou, só que dessa vez, quem cantava era o menestrel, iniciando uma nova estrofe da canção.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Eis que das montanhas vem a esperança </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Com a marca de Draco caminha a criança</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Presente das fadas à linhagem do fogo</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A magia ancestral traz o renovo</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>No campo escarlate a estrela dança</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Enquanto o príncipe reclama sua herança</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Das altas estrelas mensagem vem</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Trazendo boa nova às pessoas de bem</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>E quando ele recomeçava o solo instrumental, a mulher notou que Natsu e Lucy estavam ali e os observavam. Ela cutucou o menestrel, interrompendo a música e chamando a atenção dele para a dupla que ali estava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Neinhart, parece que temos visitas.</p>
<p>— Como Sayla? — Indagou Neinhart, o menestrel, ao interromper a música. —  Visitas?</p>
<p>— Sim, Neinhart. Visitas. — Respondeu Sayla de maneira doce e delicada. — Queridos, por que vocês não vem até aqui para conversarmos de uma forma mais apropriada?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsu e Lucy apenas olharam desconcertados um para o outro e se aproximaram do local onde Sayla e Neinhart os esperavam. Nesse meio tempo, Sayla havia buscado algumas almofadas e indicado que eles se sentassem de frente a uma mesinha baixa para conversarem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Aceitam chá? Também temos alguns biscoitos. — Ela ofereceu aos dois. — Sintam-se à vontade.</p>
<p>— Pois bem, sejamos diretos, o que os traz ao Templo? — Perguntou Neinhart.</p>
<p>— O que nos traz aqui? É... — Natsu se mostrou bastante incomodado e indeciso. — ...me ajude aqui, Lucy!</p>
<p>— Você por acaso esqueceu, Natsu? Seu pai nos mandou até aqui após receber a mensagem das estrelas. Acho que foi para deter o usurpador. — Interviu Lucy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ao ouvir isso, Sayla e Neinhart apenas olharam um para o outro e, com um simples aceno de cabeça, Neinhart se desculpou e retirou-se rumo a uma parte mais ao fundo do templo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Nos desculpem por isso, mas foi necessário. Oh céus, nós nem mesmo nos apresentamos! Que rude da nossa parte! Pois bem, eu sou Sayla, a contadora de histórias e aquele que se retirou agora a pouco é Neinhart, o menestrel.</p>
<p>— Mas, onde ele foi? — Natsu questionou.</p>
<p>— Ele foi anunciar a chegada de vocês aos altos sacerdotes. Faz muito tempo que não recebemos visitantes.</p>
<p>— Mas... como ele vai nos anunciar se sequer sabe nossos nomes? Nós também não nos apresentamos antes dele sair. — Comentou Lucy.</p>
<p>— Vocês verão. Mas se quiserem podem se apresentar também. — Sayla respondeu sorrindo.</p>
<p>— Se é assim... eu sou Lucy Heartfilia, uma Star Dancer. — Lucy se apresentou primeiro, com toda a confiança que possuía.</p>
<p>— Ah sim, bem notei seus braceletes, querida. Você aparenta ser amada pelas estrelas, já que possui essa quantidade de pingentes. — Mencionou Sayla, para logo em seguida se dirigir a Natsu. — E você, querido?</p>
<p>— Pode me chamar de Natsu.</p>
<p>— ... entendo. — Sayla comentou. Foi então que uma figura familiar entrou em seu campo de visão. — Veja só, Neinhart está de volta. Parece que tudo está pronto para receber vocês. Então, vamos?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Concordando silenciosamente com Sayla, Natsu e Lucy se levantaram e foram seguindo a contadora de histórias e o menestrel até uma sala menor que o salão, aparentemente privada e pouco utilizada.</p>
<p>Um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros os esperava na sala, sentado em uma das cadeiras do lugar. Ele apenas esperou que Natsu e Lucy entrassem no local antes de se dirigir educadamente a Sayla e Neinhart, agradecendo-lhes por ter conduzido os visitantes até ali e pedindo que eles se retirassem.</p>
<p>Sayla e Neinhart deixaram a sala e o rapaz virou-se para Natsu e Lucy, dirigindo-se a eles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pois bem, sejam bem-vindos ao Templo das Estrelas. Eu sou Zeref, um dos altos sacerdotes do templo. Logo Mavis, a alta sacerdotisa, estará se juntando a nós.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Não demorou muito para que uma garota loira, que por algum motivo estava descalça, chegasse correndo e ofegante, já se desculpando pelo atraso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Desculpem a demora. Prazer. Eu sou Mavis, a alta sacerdotisa. Creio que vocês sejam as crianças da profecia, certo?</p>
<p>— Crianças da… profecia? — Lucy repetiu meio perdida.</p>
<p>— Eh… que profecia? — Perguntou Natsu sem entender nada e com a confusão clara em seu rosto.</p>
<p>— Espera, vocês nunca ouviram sequer fragmentos da profecia? — Indagou Zeref com urgência em sua voz.</p>
<p>— Eh… não? — Responderam os dois.</p>
<p>— Acalme-se Zeref, temos tempo para esclarecer tudo com calma. — Interrompeu Mavis — Vocês devem estar cansados depois de sua longa jornada até o templo. Por que não descansam e aí discutimos sobre esse assunto depois, sim?</p>
<p>— Se é assim, vou pedir para que Mard e Zera preparem tudo. — Falou Zeref, já sinalizando para os dois assistentes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Os dois assistentes saíram com os visitantes para os aposentos que já haviam sido preparados para eles, deixando os altos sacerdotes sozinhos. Quando percebeu que já estavam sozinhos, Mavis se virou para Zeref e começou a dar uma espécie de bronca nele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Zeref! Nós não podemos sair despejando informação em cima dos dois da maneira que você queria fazer! Você quer que tudo acabe sendo destruído por imprudência sua?</p>
<p>— Mas Mavis, só pelo fato deles terem chegado até aqui... eles ao menos deveriam ter ouvido fragmentos da profecia.</p>
<p>— Você se esquece que fora do Templo a profecia provavelmente está praticamente esquecida. — Retrucou Mavis — Mas agora que eles estão aqui, devemos ter cuidado ao contar tudo. Se a harmonia não for restaurada dessa vez, é provável que ela nunca retorne ao seu estado natural.</p>
<p>— É verdade. — Concordou Zeref — E você sentiu, não foi?</p>
<p>Mavis concordou com um leve aceno de sua cabeça.</p>
<p>— A linhagem clama por sua herança selada. — Continuou Zeref — Agora vamos, logo os dois estarão atrás de nós procurando por respostas.</p>
<p>Após deixarem a dupla de viajantes a sós, Mavis e Zeref se dirigiram ao local mais profundo do Templo. Havia certa coisa que não podia mais esperar, o tempo de quebrar o selo havia chegado.</p>
<p>A herança da linhagem do fogo estava sobre uma construção semelhante à um altar, com um grande, antigo e complexo selo impedindo que qualquer um pudesse tirá-la daquele lugar.</p>
<p>Mavis e Zeref se posicionaram cada um de um lado do altar, e logo foram levantando suas mãos direitas e fechando seus olhos, para que conseguissem se concentrar e iniciar a quebra do selo ancestral.</p>
<p>Um brilho surgiu nas mãos estendidas e aos poucos o selo reagia ao brilho. Um ruído como o de uma porta se destrancando começou a tomar o local, e aos poucos o brilho que cobria o lugar ia se tornando mais forte.</p>
<p>Chegou o ponto em que Mavis e Zeref tiveram que fechar seus olhos por causa do brilho, que só começou a diminuir após um alto estrondo de destravamento tomar a sala.</p>
<p>Os dois altos sacerdotes estavam exaustos ao fim do processo. Mas havia valido a pena. Agora que a herança da linhagem do fogo estava livre, era apenas questão de tempo até que seu legítimo dono respondesse ao chamado dela.</p>
<p>Zeref se levantou ainda ofegante e tirando a fina camada de poeira que havia se acumulado em sua roupa e comentou:</p>
<p>— Bem, agora que a herança foi liberada, devemos voltar. Com certeza aqueles dois devem estar impacientes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E concordando com Zeref, os dois deixaram a sala onde estava a herança e retornaram ao local onde Natsu e Lucy os esperavam.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>E de fato, não demorou muito para que Natsu e Lucy procurassem pelos altos sacerdotes. E a principal pergunta que atormentava a mente deles era sobre a tal profecia que todos pareciam saber o que era, menos eles.</p>
<p>Já impaciente com toda aquela demora, Lucy resolveu ir direto ao ponto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pois bem, será que finalmente alguém vai nos dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? Porque parece que estamos envolvidos até o pescoço em algo que não temos a menor ideia do que seja!</p>
<p>— Eu sabia que não esclarecer tudo logo resultaria nisso... — Comentou Zeref — Então, vamos às explicações. Mavis, por favor.</p>
<p>— Já entendi. Não precisa ficar jogando para cima de mim. — Mavis respondeu revirando os olhos. — Vocês devem estar se perguntando sobre a profecia de que tanto falam, não é?</p>
<p>— Mas como?! — Natsu foi pego de surpresa. — Está tão transparente assim a nossa maior dúvida?!</p>
<p>— Nós apenas temos talento para ler as pessoas. — Disse Mavis ao começar a andar pelo salão. — Isso e também a maneira como vocês reagiram à canção do Menestrel e da Contadora de Histórias. — Mavis deu um breve giro, para logo em seguida parar sua caminhada.</p>
<p>Ela então respirou fundo e começou a explicação:</p>
<p>— Enfim, há tempos o templo das estrelas guarda a principal profecia do mundo, que traz que no momento de maior desequilíbrio, um dos herdeiros da linhagem do fogo e um dos mensageiros das estrelas se uniriam para restaurar a harmonia.</p>
<p>— Certooo? Eu entendo a parte do mensageiro das estrelas, porque isso só pode estar se referindo a um Star Dancer. — Começou Lucy. —Mas quem seria o tal herdeiro da linhagem do fogo?</p>
<p>— Seria uma pessoa com ancestral dracônico. — Comentou Zeref casualmente. — Porém essa linhagem, assim como os Star Dancers, está quase extinta.</p>
<p>— E vocês ainda tem coragem de confiar em algo que depende de uma linhagem quase extinta?! — Comentou Natsu baixinho consigo, mas para o azar dele, Zeref acabou o escutando.</p>
<p>— Pode parecer tolice essa história toda, mas as estrelas não erram. — Zeref afirmou de maneira dura ao se levantar da cadeira onde havia se assentado durante a explicação de Mavis. — Se elas deram essa profecia nos primórdios como a solução para um problema que pode destruir a harmonia permanentemente, confiar nas estrelas é a saída.</p>
<p>— Quantos Star Dancers acreditaram nas palavras das estrelas e foram mortos por isso?! — Retrucou Natsu, já irritado com o alto sacerdote.</p>
<p>— Não queria recorrer a isso, mas você não me deixa escolha, garoto! — Zeref falou avançando já na direção onde Natsu se encontrava.</p>
<p>— Ei, o que é isso?! Me solte! — Natsu se debatia enquanto tentava se livrar do agarrão que o segurava pela gola.</p>
<p>— Cale a boca que você vem comigo. É hora de conversarmos em particular. — Zeref falou em um tom intimidador, enquanto já ia arrastando Natsu para uma outra sala. — E Mavis, cuide de explicar tudo que for necessário à Star Dancer. Pode deixar que desse estorvo aqui cuido eu!</p>
<p>— Eu realmente espero que todo o trabalho em quebrar aquele selo não tenha sido em vão... — Mavis comentou sem prestar muita atenção a quem podia escutar suas palavras, enquanto observava Zeref terminar de arrastar Natsu para fora da sala, deixando-a sozinha com Lucy ali. — Pois bem, que tal irmos à parte que realmente te concerne?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E conduzindo uma Lucy que não tinha muita ideia do que estava acontecendo ali, Mavis se dirigiu para uma outra sala. Uma sala que funcionava como um observatório das estrelas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Certo, agora que estamos apenas nós duas aqui, preciso que responda uma pergunta com a maior sinceridade possível: como você conseguiu o pingente de Draco?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Zeref demonstrava estar no limite de sua paciência. Depois de arrastar um Natsu confuso pelo templo, eles finalmente haviam chegado a uma área de treino reservada, que nada mais era que uma espécie de arena de pedra iluminada por umas poucas tochas rústicas.</p>
<p>Zeref apenas soltou Natsu e começou a andar pela arena, mostrando certa ansiedade. O garoto mal teve tempo de se recuperar da queda, quando as provocações começaram.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Até quando vai ficar estirado de forma patética aí no chão? Se chegou até aqui, me mostre do que é capaz!</p>
<p>— Mas o que! — Natsu foi tentando levantar mesmo sem entender nada do que ocorria ali.</p>
<p>— Tsch, isso é tudo que restou da linhagem? Não sei porque Mavis acredita que a harmonia finalmente será restaurada... — Zeref zombou enquanto apertava os punhos.</p>
<p>— Mais uma vez... EU NÃO SEI O QUE RAIOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! — Natsu gritou irado enquanto terminava de se levantar, o que fez com que o ar ao redor dele faiscasse, como se algo estivesse tentando se manifestar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeref notou a perturbação no ar, mas não deixou que Natsu notasse que ele queria que o garoto seguisse por aquele caminho.</p>
<p>Quanto a Natsu, o garoto ficava cada vez mais frustrado a cada minuto passado naquele salão com o alto sacerdote que simplesmente havia começado a insultá-lo sem qualquer motivo aparente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Isso não é justo. — Natsu sussurrou com a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados. Sem suas espadas, só lhe restava partir para o embate corpo a corpo e mesmo assim... Natsu lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de Zeref e rosnou avançando: — Isso não é justo!</p>
<p>— Não é justo?! Quem se importa com justiça? — Retrucou Zeref enquanto desviava de socos desajeitados. — Em tempos de perturbação, justiça deveria ser a última coisa em sua lista de prioridades! — Ele bloqueou o ataque de Natsu, logo dando uma joelhada na barriga do garoto para em seguida lançá-lo para longe de si. — Fraco, muito fraco. E você ainda se diz digno do trono?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsu tossiu tentando recuperar o ar que o último golpe de Zeref o havia feito perder. Cheio de dores por seu corpo, ele não esperava que o sacerdote fosse tão forte fisicamente. Parecia que seu treino árduo para empunhar duas espadas com maestria havia sido inútil. A frustração borbulhava dentro dele, mas ela assim fazia porque as palavras do sacerdote tinham certa dose de verdade.</p>
<p>Natsu sabia que mesmo com todo o treino que havia feito por toda a sua vida, ele jamais conseguiria fazer tudo que fosse necessário sozinho. Ele sabia que ainda não era digno do trono de Phyron. E era por isso que ele tinha que se tornar mais forte.</p>
<p>A borbulhante frustração aos poucos ia mudando dentro dele e se tornando a mais pura força que alimentaria sua caminhada rumo ao futuro.</p>
<p>Com os olhos em chamas e a determinação nascida da frustração impulsionando seus punhos, Natsu colocou tudo de si num único soco.</p>
<p>Zeref arregalou os olhos. Ao redor do punho de Natsu, faíscas tomaram a forma de uma chama alimentada pela determinação do garoto e ele não conseguiu desviar a tempo, tomando o golpe diretamente em seu peito e sendo lançado para o lado oposto do salão.</p>
<p>O sacerdote tossiu brevemente, antes de começar a rir como se tivesse escutado uma piada muito engraçada. E sem a sombra de desprezo que antes tinha quando se referia a Natsu, ele disse com um meio sorriso:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Parabéns garoto. Você passou. Parece que a linhagem do fogo ainda está longe de se extinguir.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsu estava catatônico com aquela situação. Nada ali fazia sentido! Em um momento, ele estava sendo atacado de todas as maneiras possíveis pelo alto sacerdote, para logo em seguida ele o elogiar do nada?!</p>
<p>E ele sentia que algo havia mudado. Algo dentro dele parecia rugir em seus ouvidos, pedindo para ser liberto.</p>
<p>Zeref apenas se levantou e foi se aproximando enquanto tirava a poeira de suas roupas, já se preparando para explicar tudo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Está confuso, não é? Sente que tem algo dentro de você suplicando para se libertar, mesmo que você não tenha ideia do que seja esse algo.</p>
<p>— Como? Como você sabe?!</p>
<p>— Bem, para começar só posso te dizer isso: você é parte da linhagem do fogo, garoto. Uma linhagem poderosa, mas que precisa ter seu potencial acordado em batalha para se manifestar.</p>
<p>— Então essa sensação estranha, de como se um raio corresse pelo meu corpo, é...</p>
<p>— Muito provavelmente a magia da linhagem. — Completou Zeref. — Pelo menos, a maneira como você descreveu é semelhante a como Rahkeid, o pioneiro da linhagem, me disse que era. Nas palavras dele, “um raio correndo pelo corpo, funcionando como uma faísca para as chamas mágicas”.</p>
<p>— Espera. Magia? Tá bom que eu já lutei usando técnicas de produzir fogo, mas realmente usar magia?! Isso não é algo que praticamente se restringe aos Star Dancers hoje?! — Natsu perguntou abismado.</p>
<p>— Como eu disse antes garoto, não Natsu, você é parte de uma linhagem mágica, por isso assim que as habilidades da sua linhagem foram acordadas você se torna capaz de usar magia.</p>
<p>— E o que seriam essas habilidades afinal?</p>
<p>— Quando Rahkeid, o primeiro da linhagem, prestou juramento frente às estrelas e foi banhado no sangue e nas chamas de alguns dos últimos dragões que habitaram o continente de Ishgar, a primeira habilidade que ganhou foi uma resistência maior ao calor e as chamas. Tempos depois, em batalha, ele descobriu que podia manipular fogo mágico. Mas o ápice de sua força foi quando ele mesmo, com a orientação e a bênção das fadas, forjou armas que amplificassem suas habilidades. Armas essas que depois seus descendentes descobriram ressoar com os membros despertos da linhagem.</p>
<p>— Então isso é... — Natsu fechou os olhos enquanto sentia uma estranha sensação que passava por seu corpo se amplificar. — Tem algo que me chama. — Ele se virou para Zeref com uma expressão séria e pediu: — Você sabe onde está a herança, não é mesmo? Então eu te peço, me leve até aquilo que é meu de direito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E com um meio sorriso no rosto novamente, Zeref começou a indicar o caminho que Natsu deveria seguir, levando-o até o local onde estava guardada a herança dos dragões.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucy recuou após ouvir a pergunta de Mavis. Instintivamente, ela colocou sua mão sobre o local no bracelete onde o pingente de Draco se encontrava, como se isso fosse proteger o precioso pingente.</p>
<p>Mavis, percebendo o movimento brusco, tentou amenizar a situação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Desculpe. Não sabia que era um tópico sensível. Eu fui um pouco sem tato ao perguntar algo tão sério tão repentinamente.</p>
<p>— Você... não tem culpa disso. É que se tornou uma resposta automática proteger o pingente, ainda mais depois dos vários encontros desagradáveis que tivemos no caminho até o Templo. — Lucy comentou quase que sussurrando enquanto ia aos poucos abaixando a guarda. — Mas... como você sabe que tenho o pingente de Draco? Eu nem sequer havia mencionado isso antes!</p>
<p>— Ah, quanto a isso, as estrelas revelaram a nós, altos sacerdotes, que as crianças da profecia estariam ligadas à Draco. Não é em vão que o Dragão Celestial é mencionado várias vezes na profecia. — Explicou Mavis.</p>
<p>— Entendo... — Comentou Lucy com um pouco mais de segurança. — Mas qual a necessidade de me separar de Natsu? Estamos viajando desde a Floresta dos Fragmentos Perdidos juntos!</p>
<p>— Os desafios que ele tem que enfrentar são diferentes dos seus, Lucy. Para que vocês cresçam, há momentos em que terão que desbravar caminhos solitários.</p>
<p>— Como se eu já não tivesse passado boa parte da minha vida de forma solitária... — Lucy resmungou, nada satisfeita com a resposta de Mavis.</p>
<p>— Você deve estar pensando no que eu devo ter preparado de desafio para você, não é mesmo? — Mavis perguntou com um sorriso sincero.</p>
<p>— Ah, sim. Claro. — Lucy concordou meio sem jeito.</p>
<p>— Fique tranquila, não é nada demais. Só quero que você invoque Draco.</p>
<p>— Ah claro, invocar Draco. Tranquilo, não é nada muito... — Lucy parou por um instante assim que percebeu o que era que realmente lhe estava sendo pedido — INVOCAR DRACO?! Mas, mas... ele me fez prometer que só o invocaria em caso de extrema necessidade.</p>
<p>— Ah, não se preocupe sobre isso. Não estará quebrando a sua promessa se o invocar agora. — Mavis colocou uma mão no ombro de Lucy — Ele sabe que chegaria a hora que você teria que invocá-lo para que tudo voltasse ao caminho da harmonia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ainda um pouco receosa, Lucy decidiu confiar na sacerdotisa e começou a se concentrar para invocar Draco. Energia mágica a cercava, sendo emitida como ondas pulsantes que cintilavam como as próprias estrelas no céu noturno.</p>
<p>Mavis olhava admirada enquanto a Star Dancer tentava invocar Draco. Lucy, porém, sentia que havia algo faltando ali. Algo lhe dizia que sua conexão com Draco estava incompleta, mas mesmo assim ela insistiu, chamando o encantamento para a invocação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Eu sou aquela cujos pés trilham o caminho revelado pelas estrelas. Passo a passo, na dança astral. Ouça a minha voz e venha! Eu o convoco,<em> Draco!</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>E no exato momento em que Lucy pronunciou as últimas palavras do encantamento, a energia oscilou, fazendo com que ela perdesse o controle momentâneo da magia. Como se algo a impedisse de completar a invocação, ela logo sentiu a energia mágica se dispersar totalmente e o cansaço tomou conta de si.</p>
<p>Lucy desabou ofegante e tremendo, totalmente confusa. Isso nunca... nunca havia acontecido antes! Então porque agora, em um momento tão crucial, ela não havia conseguido invocar um de seus pingentes? A dúvida se manifestava claramente em seu rosto.</p>
<p>Apesar disso, Mavis não parecia desapontada com Lucy. Na verdade, a sacerdotisa estava pensativa, tentando entender o que havia dado errado ali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Hum... interessante... Tudo estava estável até que do nada entrou em colapso. Só tem uma possibilidade que passa por minha mente. — Ela comentou enquanto franzia a testa um pouco mais — Você não estava sozinha quando invocou Draco pela primeira vez, estava?</p>
<p>— É claro que... — Lucy parou repentinamente e murmurou surpresa — Não, não estava. Tinha... tinha um garoto comigo! Mas ele não era um Star Dancer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mavis se aproximou e olhando fixamente nos olhos de Lucy, disse com toda a convicção possível:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Só há uma explicação para a invocação ter esse resultado. Seu laço junto a aquele com quem você invocou Draco pela primeira vez está fora de sintonia. E só há uma maneira de vocês consertarem isso.</p>
<p>— Maneira essa que seria?</p>
<p>— Vocês devem ser sinceros um com o outro. — Mavis fez sinal para que Lucy a acompanhasse novamente — Venha, é hora de nos reunirmos com os rapazes.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A última coisa que Natsu esperaria era que, enquanto seguia na direção da herança do fogo que por ele chamava, uma dor lancinante o assolaria a ponto de fazê-lo ficar paralisado.</p>
<p>Claro que Zeref o estava acompanhando para garantir que nada de ruim o atingisse, mas mesmo assim Lucy não conseguiu deixar de ficar extremamente preocupada quando o viu no estado deplorável que se encontrava.</p>
<p>A marca no ombro de Natsu ardia, ao mesmo tempo que o sangue do garoto fervia e reverberava em seus ouvidos. O único som que ele conseguia registrar além disso era a voz de Lucy o chamando com preocupação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ...tsu? Natsu!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsu piscou os olhos várias vezes, tentando afastar a sensação de tontura que acompanhava a dor. Apoiando-se de forma precária em suas mãos, já que ele havia caído de joelhos durante a crise, ele conseguiu dizer algumas poucas palavras entre seus dentes cerrados.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Lu... Lucy? O que... — ele engoliu em seco, tentando suportar a dor, mas falhando miseravelmente nisso.</p>
<p>Preocupada, Lucy usou seu corpo como apoio para ajudar Natsu a se levantar. Assim que ela colocou a mão sobre a região do ombro direito do garoto, ela pode sentir a energia mágica que ressoava ali.</p>
<p>No mesmo momento, Lucy empalideceu. Havia algo de errado com aquela assinatura mágica e fato dela estar em Natsu era ainda mais preocupante. Afinal, seu companheiro de jornada não era um Star Dancer e muito menos sabia usar magia.</p>
<p>Com suas mãos tremendo, ela afastou a camisa do garoto, finalmente vendo a marca e perdendo sua compostura.</p>
<p>— Não... não pode ser! — Ela murmurou assustada, antes de suas lágrimas começarem a cair devido ao turbilhão sentimental em sua mente. — Me desculpe Natsu! Isso é tudo culpa minha!</p>
<p>— Do que está falando, Lucy? — Ele perguntou ainda ofegante.</p>
<p>— Eu não deveria... não deveria ter tentado a invocação! Se eu soubesse que isso te deixaria nesse estado...</p>
<p>— Invocação? — Outro grunhido de dor escapou de Natsu — Engraçado que desde que eu tenho essa marca, essa é a primeira vez que ela fez algo comigo. Não é culpa sua, Lucy.</p>
<p>— Mas eu deveria saber. Deveria saber que invocar Draco sozinha, mesmo após ler as histórias que contam sobre ser uma invocação em dupla teria consequências! — Lucy parou por um momento e olhou com severidade para Mavis — Você! Você sabia que algo assim aconteceria! E não me avisou!</p>
<p>— Eu não sabia que a outra metade do laço sofreria com a tentativa de invocação. — Mavis afirmou séria, enquanto cruzava os braços — Mas foi como eu falei antes, se vocês não forem sinceros um com o outro, nada se resolverá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E se retirando junto com Zeref, Mavis só olhou para os dois uma última vez antes de comentar:</p>
<p>— Abandonem os segredos ou não chegarão a lugar nenhum.</p>
<p>Depois disso, Lucy e Natsu apenas ouviram uma porta batendo e o silêncio pairando ali.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>O silêncio no local e as últimas palavras ditas pela sacerdotisa tornavam a ideia de conversar ainda mais complicada do que deveria ser em teoria. Foi quando Natsu irrompeu numa crise de riso, assustando Lucy por um momento e quase fazendo a pobre garota ficar ainda mais preocupada com ele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Desculpe, não quis te assustar. — Ele falou abrindo um sorriso gentil e caloroso — É que, quando eu penso que deixei a Floresta a contragosto para chegar num lugar desses e descobrir que descendo de uma linhagem ancestral e que provavelmente vou ter que lutar pra salvar toda a harmonia do continente, não consigo não rir. Até parece que nosso encontro foi predestinado.</p>
<p>— Tem certeza que é saudável rir desse tipo de realização? Porque me parece que você está rindo pra não entrar em colapso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsu ficou sério por um momento e olhou nos olhos de Lucy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Porque quando viu a marca nas minhas costas você disse que era culpa sua?</p>
<p>— Porque... porque eu tenho uma marca igual. E acho que você ganhou uma só pelo tempo que passou junto comigo nessa viagem. Descul...</p>
<p>— Ein? Porque tá pedindo desculpas Lucy? Eu tenho essa marca desde que era criança!</p>
<p>— Eh?! Como assim?! Mas a marca de Draco só aparece naqueles que foram unid... — Lucy se interrompeu quando percebeu o que aquilo realmente significava — Ah, só pode estar de brincadeira. Você é o garoto que me ajudou na primeira vez que invoquei Draco!</p>
<p>— Draco? Quem é esse mesmo?</p>
<p>— Eh... você sabe, Dragão celestial, brilhante...</p>
<p>— Ah, o dragão daquela noite. Acho que me lembro de entrar numa brincadeira e quando percebi, puf! Tudo brilhava e um dragão enorme estava na minha frente.</p>
<p>— Pois é, agora eu preciso da sua ajuda pra invocar esse dragão de novo. — Lucy disse com um sorriso de canto.</p>
<p>— Só que Lucy, eu não lembro muito bem dos detalhes daquele dia. E tem mais, você tem certeza que quer a minha ajuda nisso?</p>
<p>— E por que eu não iria querer a sua ajuda? — Ela retrucou desentendida.</p>
<p>— Porque... — Ele começou e respirou fundo antes de continuar — ...porque eu sou o último de uma linhagem quase extinta e o príncipe de um reino caído?</p>
<p>— Você é o príncipe de Phyron? — Ela só levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto esperava a confirmação dele — Eu realmente não esperava por essa.</p>
<p>— Eu devia ter contado antes, eu sei. — Ele suspirou fundo — Mas é meio complicado contar para alguém uma informação que se passou a vida toda escondendo.</p>
<p>— Mas você me contou agora, não foi? Isso significa que você já confia em mim, né? — Lucy foi se aproximando e estendeu a mão para ele.</p>
<p>— Acho que sim. — Natsu olhou a mão que estava estendida — E você vai realmente querer a ajuda desse príncipe patético?</p>
<p>— Não acho que aceitaria a ajuda de qualquer príncipe exceto o que me acompanhou nessa jornada até agora. — Ela reafirmou com um sorriso — Aceita uma dança, Natsu?</p>
<p>— Se você não se importar de ter um parceiro com dois pés esquerdos... — Ele aceitou a mão estendida e se levantou com a ajuda dela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No momento em que Lucy ajudou Natsu a se levantar e os corpos dos dois se aproximaram, um clarão de luz passou pelo local, tão veloz que foi quase imperceptível. Uma sensação de bem-estar passou pelo príncipe e pela Star Dancer, porém eles não perceberam que as marcas em suas costas brilharam por um breve momento antes de voltarem a ser meras marcas. O laço finalmente estava estável.</p>
<p>Os dois respiraram fundo e se colocaram em posição, começando de vez a dança. Porém, aquela já não era a mesma dança que haviam feito na noite estrelada na floresta. Era uma nova dança, firmada na confiança mútua e no laço que os unia.</p>
<p>A dança se iniciou com Lucy dando um rodopio e se afastando da mão ainda estendida de Natsu. Apesar de ficar surpreso por um instante, logo um olhar brincalhão tomou conta do rosto do príncipe, fazendo com que ele se afastasse na direção contrária a que Lucy tinha ido.</p>
<p>Lucy então começou a movimentar seus braços como se convidasse os céus a se juntarem a eles naquela dança e no momento em que seus braços se abaixaram, ela percebeu que Natsu se aproximava meio que correndo.</p>
<p>Natsu corria, mas não muito rápido, rumo a Lucy. Quando estava perto, ele tomou impulso e com uma espécie de cambalhota parou de frente a ela, oferecendo uma mão para que ela segurasse novamente. Lucy aceitou a mão oferecida e fez um breve movimento de aproximar seu corpo e depois afastá-lo de Natsu, sempre segurando a mão dele, até que na quarta repetição do movimento, ela trouxe a mão que estava livre e a aproximou do rosto dele, como se fosse fazer uma carícia e por fim a repousou no ombro do príncipe.</p>
<p>Natsu se levantou com cuidado e conduziu Lucy no que poderia ser chamado de um passo semelhante à uma valsa, fazendo-a girar ao fim do quinto passo. Ao fim do giro, os dois grudaram seus corpos por um momento e depois começaram a fazer um movimento de abertura e fechamento, só que todas as vezes que se encontravam ao fechar, os dois trocavam o lado em que se encontravam.</p>
<p>Até que na sexta repetição, os dois pararam por um mero segundo e juntaram suas palmas. Os dois olhavam nos olhos um do outro, e a sensação de felicidade podia ser sentida de longe se alguém ali estivesse observando a dupla.</p>
<p>Enfim os dois entrelaçaram seus antebraços e giraram algumas poucas vezes antes de separarem em direções diferentes saltitando. Quando acharam que a distância estava suficiente, cada um dos dois fez um movimento diferente para se posicionar para o fechamento da dança. Natsu parou seu movimento com uma cambalhota e depois fez um rápido giro em seu próprio eixo para assumir a posição final. Lucy deu um giro em seu próprio eixo em apenas uma de suas pernas, como uma bailarina, depois abaixando-se e dando um segundo giro em seu próprio eixo rente ao solo, para enfim se erguer para a posição final.</p>
<p>Em sincronia, os dois respiraram fundo e assumiram uma posição convidativa de combate, finalizando enfim a dança que permitiria a invocação de Draco.</p>
<p>O chão reluziu com a mais pura luz, e logo a forma do dragão celestial se materializou ali. O dragão abriu um sorriso ao ver os dois e os cumprimentou:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ora ora, a quanto tempo, não é mesmo crianças?</p>
<p>— Draco! — Lucy exclamou feliz — Conseguimos Natsu!</p>
<p>— Nunca duvidei que daria certo Lucy. — Ele respondeu a abraçando por trás — Então, agora que conseguimos invocar Draco, o que faremos?</p>
<p>— Isso não é óbvio? — Lucy olhou nos olhos de Natsu com a mais pura determinação — Agora nós juntamos forças, retornamos à Phyron e recuperamos o seu trono.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E se alguém perguntar, sim, eu compus a profecia da história com métrica e rima.<br/>Aliás, o primeiro verso eu compus antes de escrever a história. O segundo verso que apareceu nesse capítulo foi algum tempo depois. Existe ainda um verso final, mas isso é assunto pra mais pra frente...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interlúdio - Para os Campos Flamejantes, ritornello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá pessoas que ainda estão lendo (porque eu sei que vocês ainda estão aí e que eu sou enrolada pra atualizar essa história), aqui está o último interlúdio da história, que só existe porque se eu jogasse isso grudado ou no capítulo 6 ou no capítulo 7 ia ficar ruim.<br/>E eu sei que pode parecer que eu tenha esquecido de que tinha que atualizar a história e... tá bom, eu realmente tinha esquecido disso.<br/>Felizmente já está tudo escrito, haha!</p>
<p>Boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>
    <em>Reino Phyron, capital Fyamor</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As cortinas do salão principal do castelo de Phyron estavam fechadas. Em frente ao trono, o monarca Acnologia I exalava uma aura hostil e furiosa, enquanto um mensageiro apavorado tentava entregar as notícias que o esquadrão cruel havia mandado.</p>
  <p>E num canto da sala, Sorano apenas observava calada e de braços cruzados, sem sequer dar um passo para fora das sombras.</p>
  <p>— COMO ASSIM A STAR DANCER FOI VISTA NO IMPÉRIO?! — Urrou furioso o usurpador.</p>
  <p>— Mi-mi-mi-milorde! Eu sou apenas o mensageiro que encontrou a mensagem do esquadrão despachado! — Gaguejou o pobre mensageiro — E-e-e-ela foi vista no império, aparentemente indo para as terras místicas.</p>
  <p>— Saia da minha frente. — Ordenou Acnologia.</p>
  <p>E temendo por sua vida, o mensageiro deixou a sala o mais rápido que podia. O silêncio se instalou ali, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som das portas do salão batendo ao fechar.</p>
  <p>— Porque todos meus subordinados são um bando de incompetentes? — Acnologia resmungou enquanto lidava com a dor de cabeça que era a Star Dancer continuar a escapar de suas mãos. — Angel.</p>
  <p>Sorano congelou por um momento, antes de respirar fundo e deixar as sombras, se aproximando do monarca. Acnologia virou-se com o sorriso maligno que sempre transparecia quando ele queria continuar com seus planos de dominar o continente e aproximou uma de suas mãos do rosto de Sorano.</p>
  <p>A Star Dancer resistiu o impulso de se encolher e se afastar da mão do rei, pois sabia que seria pior se o fizesse. O monarca a encarou fixamente e brincando com alguns dos fios do cabelo dela, continuou falando.</p>
  <p>— Ah minha querida Angel, aparentemente você é a única dos meus subordinados que não é um completo idiota. — Ele se movimentou para sussurrar no ouvido dela — Então, diga-me, o que as estrelas dizem sobre a Star Dancer?</p>
  <p>— É um par. — Ela respondeu automaticamente, sem medir a informação antes.</p>
  <p>— Um par? Do que está falando, minha querida Angel?</p>
  <p>— A Star Dancer é parte de um par. Talvez ela esteja viajando com alguém.</p>
  <p>— Ah sim, na mensagem o esquadrão parece ter mencionado algo sobre um garoto junto de...</p>
  <p>Acnologia parou no meio de seu pensamento, realizando o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.</p>
  <p>— Maldito seja você, IGNEEL! — Se afastando furioso, ele deu uma ordem à Sorano. — Convoque todos os generais do exército! Está na hora de marcharmos para o local onde se consolidam todos os reis de Phyron!</p>
  <p>— Para onde vamos exatamente?</p>
  <p>— Para o primeiro local que eu deveria ter ido após conquistar o trono! Os campos flamejantes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Império Faërie, capital Alfër</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>O Imperador Silfo olhava a mensagem que um espião exceed havia enviado com preocupação. A movimentação repentina das tropas do usurpador era um fator preocupante, já que até aquele momento o único movimento do (falso) monarca havia sido mandar pequenos grupos de esquadrões para caçar Star Dancers pelo continente.</p>
  <p>Makarov respirou fundo enquanto olhava de maneira ausente para o relatório do espião. Agora ele tinha quase certeza que Acnologia estava atrás da dupla que a essa altura já devia estar no Templo das Estrelas.</p>
  <p>O Imperador abriu uma gaveta em seu escritório e começou a escrever uma ordem urgente. Ele, como um dos responsáveis por proteger a harmonia faria o possível para ganhar tempo para os dois que foram ao Templo.</p>
  <p>Foi quando um certo cristal que era passado desde a época da primeira Imperatriz se acendeu e Makarov escutou uma voz familiar.</p>
  <p>— Oi, oi. Tem alguém me ouvindo?</p>
  <p>— Garoto, é você? — o Imperador perguntou enquanto chegava mais perto do cristal.</p>
  <p>— Eu disse que ia dar certo Luce! — Natsu comentou animado.</p>
  <p>— É claro que ia dar! Os altos sacerdotes garantiram que funcionaria! — Lucy comentou, afirmando a realidade óbvia.</p>
  <p>— Caham.</p>
  <p>Aquele som finalmente tirou a dupla de sua discussão, fazendo com que eles focassem novamente no imperador.</p>
  <p>— Acredito que tem algo que vocês queiram me informar, já que entraram em contato? — Makarov perguntou, já com certa expectativa.</p>
  <p>— Ah sim, nós vamos voltar para Phyron, agora que já terminamos o que tínhamos que fazer aqui. — Comentou Lucy.</p>
  <p>— E os sacerdotes disseram que tinham uma magia de transporte ou algo assim? — Continuou Natsu.</p>
  <p>— Teleporte, Natsu. Teleporte. — Lucy o corrigiu.</p>
  <p>— Então vocês vão retornar a Phyron... Tem algo que vocês precisam saber. — O imperador respirou fundo antes de dar as notícias — Acnologia começou a preparar uma grande quantidade de tropas e parece que ele pretende ir aos campos flamejantes.</p>
  <p>— Aquele maldito! — Natsu praguejou enquanto rangia os dentes — Ele pretende se tornar o rei legítimo de Phyron à força!</p>
  <p>— E garoto, eu queria poder ajudar vocês com tropas, mas não posso. Se o império for visto interferindo em o que aparenta ser uma questão interna de Phyron, a própria ordem no continente pode ruir.</p>
  <p>— Eu sei disso. E como o reino acha que Igneel está morto, eu não posso simplesmente escrever um pedido diplomático de ajuda com esse tipo de questão. — Natsu falou enquanto apertava os punhos — Afinal, qual a chance de uma carta do príncipe desaparecido, dado como morto, ter algum efeito real?</p>
  <p>— E se em vez de tropas em massa, fossem poucas pessoas com treinamento e habilidade suficiente para nos ajudar? — Lucy interrompeu — Assim poderíamos dizer que eles são nossos companheiros e não seria um problema do Império interferindo em questões internas do reino.</p>
  <p>— Vocês dois sempre com suas ideias... — Makarov abriu um sorriso — Mas é algo viável. Vou providenciar para que vocês tenham o apoio do grupo de elite do império, afinal, eles são o grupo que mais se aproxima da ideia de “companheiros”.</p>
  <p>— Muito obrigado Imperador! — Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, totalmente animados com a perspectiva de ter aliados.</p>
  <p>— Mas antes de vocês irem, eu tenho um último presente para vocês. — Ele estendeu a mão e começou a recitar uma bênção que datava da fundação do Império — <em>Que assim como as fadas guerreiras ancestrais, sua coragem não falhe e que a batalha termine em seu favor, caso seja sua causa justa.</em></p>
  <p>E com a bênção do imperador, a conexão terminou. Makarov se levantou e saiu de seu escritório para cumprir sua promessa com o príncipe e a Star Dancer, sabendo que o momento decisivo se aproximava.</p>
  <p>E com uma prece silenciosa para as estrelas, o Imperador Silfo enviou os guerreiros que ele mesmo havia escolhido a dedo e treinado. Aquela era a hora que tanto havia esperado.</p>
  <p>— Que as estrelas os conduzam nessa última batalha...</p>
  <p>E com essa última prece do Imperador, as últimas peças necessárias para o grande confronto que decidiria o futuro do continente estavam postas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>E com o fim da conexão com o Imperador, Natsu e Lucy sinalizaram para os altos sacerdotes que estavam prontos. A magia que os transportaria estava pronta, bastava que fosse ativada para que os dois fossem levados para Phyron.</p>
  <p>— ...Lembrando que vocês precisam visualizar em suas mentes o local que pretendem ir. — Explicou Zeref.</p>
  <p>— Natsu, você já esteve nos Campos Flamejantes antes, certo?</p>
  <p>— Sim, apesar que tem tanto tempo que isso aconteceu que talvez eu não me lembre tão bem assim, Lucy.</p>
  <p>— Só espero que essa memória do lugar seja o suficiente... — Ela comentou meio preocupada.</p>
  <p>— Estão prontos? — Perguntou Mavis — É aqui que nos despedimos. Que as estrelas guiem seu caminho.</p>
  <p>— Que as estrelas os levem à vitória. — Completou Zeref.</p>
  <p>E com um rápido aceno de cabeça, Natsu e Lucy entraram no círculo mágico, sendo teleportados para Phyron.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>E no local que um dia foi uma próspera vila durante o reinado de Igneel V, um flash branco surgiu, quebrando o silêncio que tomava as ruínas.</p>
  <p>E desse flash saíram duas pessoas. Os cabelos róseos e rebeldes, a pele bronzeada, o corpo definido e especialmente as espadas mágicas que carregava marcava um deles como o príncipe desaparecido, dado como morto, de Phyron. Já a outra figura, de cabelos loiros cintilantes, pele clara e corpo feminino, junto com os braceletes que refletiam a luz da lua e brilhavam com magia só podia ser uma Star Dancer.</p>
  <p>— Natsu, onde estamos?</p>
  <p>— Em uma vila. Ou melhor, nas ruínas de uma vila.</p>
  <p>— E viemos parar aqui porque?</p>
  <p>— Essa era a vila mais próxima dos Campos Flamejantes. Mas agora são apenas ruínas.</p>
  <p>— Parece que a noite está quase no fim...</p>
  <p>— Isso é um bom sinal. — Natsu comentou com um sorriso de entusiasmo — Afinal Lucy, todos os grandes reis de Phyron foram reconhecidos nos Campos Flamejantes ao alvorecer.</p>
  <p>Com olhares confiantes e determinados e pequenos sinais que haviam criado durante a sua jornada, a dupla começou a correr em direção aos campos.</p>
  <p>E no momento que seus pés tocaram os Campos pela primeira vez, um grito surgiu lá no fundo e o príncipe deixou que ele ecoasse por toda a planície irrigada pelo fogo de vulcões.</p>
  <p>— Pode vir Acnologia! Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas! Afinal, EU TÔ EMPOLGADO!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>